iBreak Down
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Follow Sam and Freddie starting from when they get back together to getting married and having kids. Multi-chapter future fan fiction. Slightly AU/OOC. Read and Review! Discontinued see last chapter for reasoning.
1. Chapter 1:iStill Love You

**iBreak Down**

**A/N: This is my first iCarly fan fiction of 2012, as you can see by the words "Chapter One" written down below, this is more than a one-shot. I plan on making this about fifteen to twenty chapters and only updating once a week. As you may of heard from my friends on . I just had my second daughter in November of 2011, so my kids and my husband keep me very busy. Plus in my free time I work on other things related iCarly and I work from home. **

**This story may be a little more different than my usual writing style. As you guys know. I **_**always **_**write future fan fictions, where Sam are about to get engaged or they're married and have kids. This story is going to take you through Sam and Freddie getting back together and all the good stuff that follows that. It will be a little more AU/OOC in the following chapters. As they get older picture Sam and Freddie with a tiny bit more of Nathan and Jennette's personality/interests. I apologize for this **_**extremely long**_** author's note. I don't own iCarly and onwards to the story my loyal readers. Ye shall enjoy it, I hope.**

**Chapter One:**

**iStill Love You**

They were sitting across from each other, yet Sam and Freddie never felt more connected to one another; it seemed as if they were the only two people in the room. They kept sharing little glances and smirks, and then they looked over at Carly and her boyfriend Lance. Carly and Lance looked so in love and happy while they celebrated his eighteenth birthday.

"Could we ever be that way again?" Sam pondered lost in a sea of emotions and thought. She felt tired and awkward for even thinking such a thing. Sam yawned purposefully, wanting to get home and get him out of her mind as soon as possible.

Carly noticed, stating the obvious, "You tired?"

"Yep, Mama's going to head home and hit the sack," she responded, leaning over to give Carly a hug. Sam gave Lance a quick little hug too.

Lance chuckled and said, "Alright, Thanks for coming Puckett and thanks for not eating the cake."

"You're welcome Sir Lancelot, but who in their right minds would want to eat that dry, tasteless brick of pastry, you call cake," Sam said pointedly. Freddie just had to laugh at that. Sam smiled slightly at him, but quickly stopped herself before she became too distracted by that cute laugh and half-smirk of his.

Freddie added with a laugh, "I know right, Carly, why'd you do that to us?"

"Look, Spencer was supposed to come by with our annoying cousins the Dorfmans, Ozlottis and Faye," Carly explained, angry that Spencer didn't bring the Dorfmans, when she had this gluten-free, sugar-free, fat-free, organic cake made just for them. Though at the same time, she was also relieved because, let's face it, her cousins were huge pains in the butt.

Sam said with one last wave, about to walk out that door, "Bye Carls. Later, Lance."

All of a sudden, Freddie stood up and grabbed Sam's arm, "Wait, Sam it's late. Why don't I walk you out to your car?"

"Thanks, but no thanks Benson. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Sam groaned as she tried to pull her arm free from his embrace.

"Sam c'mon," he began to protest, grabbing his wallet and jacket in one arm, and he slightly moved his other hand down to gently intertwine their fingers.

He smirked, knowing she didn't let go of his hand. Back when they were dating a short time, she admitted she loved him, but she also confessed to something else. You see, as tough as a girl Sam was, Freddie Benson was the only guy ever to make her go weak and girly. It could be something as passionate as the kiss they shared at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. It could also be the sweet simplicity of wearing a pretty, girly, purple dress on date at Pini's and holding hands while skipping off to buy her some ham.

"Whatevs let's get a move then Fredward," Sam sighed, as they left Petrosini's together.

For some odd reason, she felt okay with even this little bit of affection they shared while walking towards her car. Just because they weren't dating anymore, it doesn't mean they weren't still friends. Sure, Sam continually called Freddie names and broke his Pearphone on several occasions, but hey she wouldn't be Sam Puckett if she didn't do those things. As they walked in the parking lot, they found themselves absent-mindedly staring at each other once again. Sam loved his chocolate brown eyes, hair and that dweeby half-smirk that would come across his face. And not to mention, well Freddie had definitely been working out a lot since Junior Year. Sam definitely took notice. Freddie was always enamored by Sam's piercing blue eyes, curly blonde locks, and her glossed kissable lips, which he desperately wanted to kiss again. Also, Sam had developed quite a curvy figure for her petite, small frame and since Junior Year she dressed in a particularly girly manner. They finally arrived at Sam's car.

Freddie let go of Sam's hand; he abruptly cleared his throat and mentioned, "Sam, I've been meaning to ask you—"

"What is it Freddie? I've really got to get home before my mom decides to break in that new bikini, she bought," Sam sighed, annoyed as she waited impatiently for him to finish his question.

Freddie continued after taking a deep breath, "Why did you shred those old love e-mails I sent you?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, it's not like we're dating anymore," Sam pointed out sheepishly, avoiding any eye contact with him.

He bit his lip and inquired, "True, but I guess, the better question is why you kept those emails months after we broke up?"

"Who are you, the email police?" She countered defensively crossing her arms; then attempted to unlock and open her car door.

Freddie's body tensed up with frustration; he claimed with no hesitation or fear, "Look Puckett, you think you're such a tough girl, but really you're just scared."

"Do you have a death wish Frednard?" She threatened, her voice dripping with anger, evident by the way she spoke through gritted teeth.

Freddie had the courage to demand, "Just tell me!"

"You really want to know why?" Sam inquired while her breathing became uneven with excitement.

He yelled, "Kinda!"

Freddie closed his eyes, expecting to feel the sting of Sam's hand cross his cheek, though it never came. Sam screamed as a means of relief to finally let go and admit the truth to Freddie. He opened his eyes, surprised at the sight he saw before him. Sam appeared nervous. The only few times that happen are when they ran out of food or she thought she was going to get caught for something.

Sam sucked in a sharp breath, before she began to speak in that honest; heartfelt tone like she did when she told she loved him, "Do you know how hard it is?"

"What do you mean b…" he interrupted eyeing her carefully as she began to talk again.

She moaned, eyebrows furrowed, and pinching the sides of her nose clearly upset, "Well, if you let me finish…"

"Sor..." he started to apologize, but she raised her hand up to signal stop.

Sam paused and finished her thought, "Dude, do you know how difficult it is to be around every day? Seeing you in school, doing iCarly with you every day? Look Benson, you think I don't care about you, but I really do. Freddie, you were my first _everything_. You were my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and my first love. But no matter how normal I get or how abnormal you get, we can't be together…"

Freddie watched her intently. He couldn't keep listening to this, so he remembered the phrase, "Actions speak louder than words." Freddie Benson certainly took action right then and there. Their eyes met and Sam noticed the way he looked at with such a desire. It was as if she almost knew what he was about to do. Freddie grabbed Sam around the waist, held her tightly in his arms and kissed her lips repeatedly. Sam just gave into it. She felt her knees go weak and her heart beat fast, Sam kissed him back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and she knew Freddie was the only one that could ever make her feel this way.

"In case, you're wondering what that meant Sam. I still love you. We can make this work, if we try." Freddie explained in a deep voice that was unrecognizable. Sam found that to be a sexy quality in him, though she would never tell him.

"I still love you too and I want to get back together. Right now, I just want to shut up and kiss me like you used to," Sam ordered.

They smiled at each other, kissed again and again for what seemed like hours. Eventually they ceased their little parking lot public display of affection and merely enjoyed each others' company. The couple drove around for a bit, they soon found a nice little spot in the park. Sam and Freddie snuggled up together on the hood of her car. They were finally back together, happier than they've ever been and looked up at the beautiful ambiance of the sparkling night sky. And this was only the beginning in their wondrous journey together.


	2. Chapter 2:iMove In With You

**A/N: Decided to update "iBreak Down" first. Hope my readers enjoy and always. This chapter took me quite awhile. Four nights after late-night feedings and over 3000 words later, I present to what I just wrapped up today. "iMove In With You" Fixed my mistakes from when I posted this yesterday. More to come next week!**

**Chapter Two:**

**iMove In With You**

The iCarly gang was at their usual hang-out, the Groovy Smoothie having some casual conversation, drinking delicious smoothies, and eating bagels.

"She made you _what_?" Carly asked Sam with a stifled a laughs she tried to sip her Blueberry-banana Blitz.

Freddie sighed, and then explained, "My mom makes Sam sanitize her lips when she kisses me."

"Do you use liquid soap?" Gibby wondered with a confused look on his face.

"No Gibnerd, it's the janky lip gloss Marissa bought. Whatevs as long as I get to kiss Freddie, Mama can deal with it. Now, give me that bagel." Sam implored after she yanked the bagel out of Gibby's hand and shoved him off the stool.

"Gibbeh!" Gibby exclaimed as he fell, "Hey Sam, I _was_ eating that!"

Sam proclaimed with a hint of sarcasm as she chewed on the bagel "What? Really, well, now you're not."

"Ugh, and I told you I hate when you manipulate my name!" Gibby grunted angrily, as he sat back on the stool.

Freddie began "Sam, we talked about this."

"Yeah, ever since you and Freddie got back together, you've been a lot meaner to Gibby again. Can you, at least, try to be nice to him? Please, for me, your one and only best friend in the whole wide world?" Carly pleaded sweetly as a puppy dog pout became plastered across her face. It was a look no man, woman or child could resist.

Sam's face scrunched, as she tried to not give into _the look,_ "Must. Be. Strong. And fight the adorableness."

"Sammy C'mon, Cuteness," Freddie added in his "sexy voice"; he thought seduction was a better means to get her to cave. He brushed the hair out of his girlfriend's eyes and leaned in mere inches away to kiss her.

"No." Sam struggled, but relaxed a little when she said, "You are right about the best friend thing though Carls."

"Hey!" Freddie said, slightly offended, "What does that make me?"

"Baby!" She cooed, caressing his cheek, "You're more than that. You're my boyfriend and _my lovah_."

"You're her what?" Gibby asked curiously.

Freddie answered, "It's Sam's cute way of saying lover."

"Eww," Carly shuddered; then mentioned. "Sam, you still didn't give his apology."

Sam groaned and insincerely apologized, "Alright fine, Gibby I'm sorry I knocked you off the stool and ate your bagel."

"And," Gibby added.

Sam continued aggravated, "And I'm sorry I manipulated your name again."

"And," Gibby repeated, waiting for Sam's response.

"Dude, what else is there?" Sam let out this animalistic growl.

Carly suggested, "Well, you _could _promise to be nice him."

"Fat chance, you guys know I need to be mean to someone," Sam scoffed.

Gibby denied, "Just because you're all sweet on Freddie again that doesn't mean you to take it out on me!"

"Gibs' has got a point. C'mon this is probably the last time the four of us are going to be together before we all start college in a couple months. Try to be nice to him for today." Freddie pressed, taking her hand and kissing it, looking at with those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"Oh, okay!" Sam relented with a sigh, "I'll try to be nice."

"That's my girl," Freddie smiled, "Now show Daddy some love."

"Freddie, that's only cute when Mama does that. When you say it, it's creepy dude," Sam clarified with a frown.

He acknowledged, "Duly noted, C'mere." Freddie grabbed Sam's waist and Sam snaked her arms around Freddie's lower back. They gave each other a few quick pecks on the lips.

"You guys are too cute," Carly proclaimed with a smile on her face, as she watched her two best friends swap spit.

Gibby echoed with a smile, "Aww."

Then Freddie stood up, Sam wrapped both her legs around his waist. He placed a hand on her behind. Sam started nipping his ear and kissing his neck.

"Gross, this just got disgusting. We're in public!" Carly yelled prudishly.

Gibby recommended, "You still got that spray bottle?"

"Yeah, in my purse; good idea Gib." Carly smirked reaching inside her purse.

Before Carly could do anything, Sam and Freddie disentangled themselves from each other. They paid for their smoothies and headed back to the Shay loft.

Carly unlocked the door and went inside, only to find Spencer sleeping on the couch.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spence wake up." Carly knelt down, and whispered softy in her brother's ear.

Spencer mumbled groggily in his sleep, "No, Sam and Freddie this is _my couch_. When do you two _ever leave_?"

Sam and Freddie ignored that last little comment. "Spencer, the ice cream truck is here." Freddie mentioned in hopes to wake up Spencer or at least get a good laugh out of this by messing with him. He even went as far as to find an app on his Pearphone that has random bell tones. Sam was behind Freddie, pressed her body against him, and placing her hands on his Pecs. She, then, pressed the bell tone for ice truck.

"No Mr. Freezie Freeze. Wait for me!" He yelled, flailing his arms and legs about, still in a state of slumber.

Carly, Gibby, Sam and Freddie, couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Spencer trying to chase after an ice cream truck in his sleep. Spencer was moving so much, he harshly landed on the floor, and finally woke up.

"Ow! I think I bruised my back muscle." Spencer yelped in pain, still lying on the floor.

Carly helped him up, and took a quick look at his back, "Eh you're fine Spence. It wouldn't hurt you to exercise more. I mean you'r back is all skinny and bony."

"Don't look at it!" Spencer protested. Carly tauntingly pinched her brother's back, which amused her.

Carly teased, "Seriously Spencer."

"Stop it!" Spencer ordered, swatting her hands away, "I'm just gonna get some ice cream. Anybody wanna come?"

Gibby responded, "I'm in."

"Alright little weirdo let's roll!" Spencer cheered as he and Gibby were about to leave.

Gibby repeated as they walked out the door, "Little weirdo? Please. My mom thinks I'm unique."

"Yeah and she's the only one." Sam mentioned to Carly and Freddie and sat down on the couch. She snuggled up to Freddie.

Freddie plopped her legs down on his lap, grabbed his Pearbook, and brought up. "Sam, we have to start looking for apartments."

"Yep, so go on Craigsmix." Sam agreed, delicately letting her fingertips trail up and down his arm.

Carly wondered, "How did you guys get the money to move in together? Freddie, your mom only gives you like eight bucks a month. Sam, well, your mom is your mom, in other words that woman is terrible."

"We know, but Sam pawned her mom's eighteen engagement rings," Freddie started to explain.

Sam went on, "And Freddie remembered all the cashola we get from iCarly. Ya know, ad space, the janky Daka sponsorship, the 3-D webcast, Freddie did that helped cure tens of people of that freakish eye problem."

"Oh," Freddie said excitedly, when an idea struck him as he was perusing through Craigsmix.

Carly noticed and smiled at Freddie, "That's you idea face. What's your idea?"

"Yeah I know Carls, you find our little love nest Baby?" Sam added with a laugh.

"Yep," Freddie replied, "And we don't have to pay a dime on mortgage."

Sam chucked, "Cool beans, are you finally gonna do something bad? That really gets me going."

"I know it does Babe, but that's not what I mean," Freddie clarified

"First of all, eww don't talk about it." Carly shuddered; and then questioned, "Second of all, what do you mean?"

He responded, "Okay, remember how I mentioned, my great-grandpa owned a house here in Seattle to start his tour with the Tingling Brothers in his Fencin' Bensons act."

"Yeah," Carly and Sam answered simultaneously.

Freddie added on, "And he left that house to me in his will, so that means…"

"You both get to move into your great-grandpa's house." Carly ended his sentence.

"Whoo! Thank you Great-grandpa Benson!" Sam shouted at the ceiling, cheered, and did her signature happy dance, "Aww man, I feel kinda bad that I made you miss his funeral."

"Why'd you miss his funeral?" Carly inquired.

Freddie hesitantly replied, "Sam and I had _other activities _that ran a little long."

"What other activities?" Carly obliviously asked.

Sam giggled, "Um… you don't wanna know Carls."

"Okay." Carly responded with a pause, still wondering they she meant.

Freddie questioned, "So when are you and Wendy moving into the USW dorms?"

"Mmm, beginning of September, before classes start," Carly said, having to think about it for a second, "So your moms are cool with the two of you moving into together?"

Sam nodded, "My mom literally threw a party the second I told her Shay."

Freddie cleared his throat and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "About that. I haven't exactly told my mom, we're moving into together."

"What? Why?" Carly and Sam yelled together.

Freddie pointed out, "Do you want to see my mom explode?"

"Definitely," Carly laughed.

Sam echoed, "Oh yeah Baby."

"You guys!" Freddie said frustrated, "And Sam, my mom isn't exactly fond of you, especially after she caught in bed together."

"La la la la. Not listening. Not listening!" Carly yelled in a sing-song voice, covering her ears.

Sam whispered-shouted in her boyfriend's ear, "I told you to remember to lock the door!"

"At least I reminded you to take your birth control," Freddie argued, "And would it kill you to be a little quieter?"

"Dude, that is your fault too, if you weren't so g-." Sam scoffed, but stopped herself just as she was about to give him a compliment. She noticed the smirk that he was proudly wearing; then commanded, "Man up and go tell your mother we're moving into together."

"I can do this," Freddie claimed trying to psyche himself up, "I'm a man now. I can do this."

"Go get her Freddie," Sam encouraged, desperately stifling a laugh from his 'I'm a man now' comment. She pushed Freddie, so he was walking out the door. "Kid, you can uncover your ears now, we're leaving."

Carly did as she was told and wished Freddie good luck. They left. Carly absentmindedly watched TV. Hours of yelling from the Benson loft, Sam and Freddie came back with huge smiles on their faces arm-in-arm.

Freddie let go of Sam's arm for a second, and cheered, "Victory!"

"Nice." Carly said amused "So, everything go as planned?"

Sam explained, "Actually no. Crazy over there was dead-set against it, but we finally broke her."

"We talked her down and compromised with her getting visiting rights once a month," Freddie continued.

"Mmmhmm So whatcha doin' Carls?" Sam asked, watching how Carly's eyes were glued to her computer screen.

Carly answered waving them off, "Watching this video on SplashFace."

"We see that. What's it about?" Freddie snickered.

Carly reminded, "You guys remember Totally Terri?"

"Oh yeah that show got so much better when they moved from the Dingo Channel to Nickelodeon." Sam remembered.

Freddie stated, "They also replaced those crabby writers, who stole our ideas."

"With who?" Sam looked at him curiously.

Carly chided, "Don Schneissen, the guy is like the king of awesome shows."

"So, you watching a video or something?" Freddie queried.

Carly answered, her eyes, not leaving that computer screen, "It's this interview with SmmartTV. Wendy said the cast was talking about the last season and something else."

"Hmm, I heard something about the part with Jennifer McKinsley-Kruss and Nicholas Kruss. And they're supposed to interview Don Schniessen, Joey Grainor, Nicolay Manck, and Melinda Crosgrove next week So play it Freddie." Sam went on.

"I did, it's buffering Sam… Okay here we go." Freddie said as he sat in a relaxed position.

Background music plays, Jasmine Davids and Dina Wand come on-screen with a background photo of the Totally Terri cast.

"Hey what's up SmmartTV viewers, I'm Dina Wand," Dina introduced herself.

"And I'm Jasmine Davids, so have we got news for Totally Terri's Steddie fans." Jasmine continued, "We're hanging with the lovely Mrs. Jennifer McKinseley-Kruss and Mr. Nicholas Kruss, and they're joining in our SmmartTV studios dishing on the show, love, life, and more."

"I'm Nicholas Kruss," Nicholas greeted with a wave to camera.

Jennifer said with a bright smile, "And I'm Jennifer McKinsley-Kruss."

Dina began, "First off, we wanna say welcome to our studio, our little home away from home. We've interviewed the both of you a ton of times on the red carpet, Nicholas, welcome back and Jennifer, thank you I think this is the first time, you've have been in studio with us."

"I know five years of shooting Totally Terri and you haven't been here. But we actually get to see the cast everyday across the street." Jasmine giggled.

Jennifer responded, "I know that what I'm saying. Finally glad to be here. Ooh, I literally pass the Totally Terri billboard on Nick On Sunset by when I'm driving. I have to look away. It's weird to see to see yourself like a mile-wide, so I just can't stand to look at it."

"Nicholas, we know you're guys are shooting the last season of Totally Terri. I have to say I love the thing you two have going on in the show. Last season's finale was a total shocker. Can you give us any juicy details on what to expect in Season five?" Dina coaxed.

"The thing" Nicholas and Jennifer said at the same time adding finger quotes. Jennifer sweetly gestures to Nicholas to start them off.

"So basically in our season finale, the 'Steddie romance' had a huge moment, when Freddie proposes to Stef at their graduation party. We just leave the audience hanging there waiting for her answer, which we'll find out that answer in our season premiere." Nicholas described.

"And Jennifer, Totally Terri has its super fans. The Steddiers and the Treddiers, so many people were freaking out when Stef and Freddie first got together. I think the internet may have crashed with all the Splashface posts, Zaplook Searches, and tweets. Why do you think the fans become so involved with the romance on the show?" Jasmine joked.

"Ah! I love the Steddie romance," Carly squealed, while watching the video.

"Well, I think the fans just love getting caught in the love story. I mean, Stef and Freddie have been together for so long when no one ever expected these two would take their relationship to this serious level. I guess, the old saying goes that opposites attract. And to the Treddie fans. I'm sorry, but I have to read and do the script as written." Jennifer explained.

"Plus, the trailers kinda gave the proposal away, in my opinion. Fans will scream, cry, laugh, and nut themselves over the smallest moment, so whenever there's a scene for Freddie's feelings toward Stef or his interactions with Terri. Our fans will definitely be very vocal and opinionated about it. But bottom-line is we hope all of our fans respect each other and that we get to keep making them laugh in our last season," Nicholas added.

"And Jennifer, besides Totally Terri, you have a solo project that drops soon; your album comes out this spring. How excited are you for that?" Dina prompted.

"Oh my gosh, I'm extremely excited," Jennifer announced, "This album's definitely been a long-time coming. I signed with Capitala Records on my seventeenth birthday and I'm twenty this year. It's crazy. I had an EP a couple years ago called 'Not Far Gone' but this is my first full length album. The record has got ten tracks on there that I'm so proud. Three of which I got to write. It's self-titled called Jennifer Kruss. It comes February 28th, hopefully, so pick it up and don't illegally download kids."

"Hmm, she's a good looking chick, who knew she could sing." Sam commented as she watched the video

"On a personal note, we have to say congrats to you guys, you both got married this year. I must say, I did not this one coming. Nicholas I knew you were dating Madelyn Will, a couple years ago. By the way she wishes you all the best. But then, you and Jennifer were so adamant about saying you guys were like brother and sister. How did this all happen? How did you keep so private? What's married life and working together like now?" Jasmine wondered.

Nicholas laughed and happily, " Thank you, I wish Madi all the best. Our relationship developed over time. After Madi and I had split up, Jenn and I were talking about our crazy fan encounters with our managers. Let me tell you, our fans wanted us together, before we even started dating. But that's not the way relationships work. We kinda came into our relationship on our own terms. Like you said we were so adamant about saying that we're not dating and how it wouldn't work. I thought we won't really know if we work or not if we don't try, so I asked her out on a date. Things took off from there."

Jennifer added, "To answer your question on how we kept it a secret from our fans. Our wedding was only family and it was beautiful. It's also simply because we don't go places where there are paparazzi around. We wanna keep our personal lives as private as possible Nick and I are very protective of each other when it comes to press, fans, and paparazzi because it could get dangerous. And as far as working together we try to balance the personal and professional. I'm not gonna say 'Nick you can't hold my hand on-set'. In the same respect, we're not going be making out in a scene. Unless it calls for it 'cause I'd much rather kiss my husband than some random extra."

Dina and Jamine say to camera, "And that wraps up this week's edition of SmmartTV…"

"Ah, that interview was the cutest!" Carly screamed, "I love them!"

She noticed both Sam and Freddie were bored to sleep at the end of watching that interview. She tossed a blanket over both of them and headed up to her room.

A couple months later, it was finally moving day. Carly eventually settled in with Wendy in the girls' at USW with their boyfriends Lance and Brad living in the building right next to them in the boys' dorm. Sam and Freddie begin moved into together, a month before around the same time. The house they moved into was just what they wanted. It was a little brick house, on the outskirts of the suburbs, far away from their neighbors, but it was close enough to school.

"Hey Babe, grab your pots and pans out the truck please," Freddie asked, looking over his shoulder carrying the heavier load of boxes.

Sam shouted, "I'm on it Benson, don't get your undies in a bunch!"

Soon they got everything out of the car, and the moving van. Thankfully, Spencer managed to find the right house this time. He, Freddie, Sam started removing things from their boxes and in the right place. Spencer left later on to get some rest and check on Carly.

While looking through the array of boxes and bubble wrap, Freddie and Sam were standing in the front door of their new home.

"Did we carry everything in?" Freddie pondered.

Sam waved off, "No worries Nub. We've got just about everything."

"Just about? What'd I miss?" He wondered.

She pointed to herself, "Me! C'mon Baby, it's traditional."

"Yeah, if we just got married and Samantha Joy Puckett, you are the most untraditional woman I've met." Freddie pointed out.

Sam whined, "True, but Freddie, I'm too tired. Carry me please."

"I'm tired too, but since actually said please. C'mere." He sighed, as he picked her bridal-style over the thresh hold. He stood there for a second. They gave each other a little kiss.

"Why, thank you Mr. Benson," Sam said in a bad southern accent.

He laughed and said, "You're welcome Ms. Puckett and more importantly welcome home Baby." He kissed her again, still carrying her.

"Dude, you can put me down now." Sam suggested with an uncharacteristically girly giggle and a slight flush coming across her face after they kissed.

Freddie shook his head; and then smirked, "Nah."

"Why not?" Sam thought.

She quickly figured out why, Freddie put her over his shoulder, softly smacking her butt, and began carrying her up the stairs.

Freddie suggested, "C'mon, let's go see the upstairs."

"Ow, ow, ow Baby Stop it!" She laughed, smacking him on the behind, "Do we even have a bed in our room?"

"Of course, he said it was one of the first few things we got. Remember?" He reminded as he carried her.

He let his hand gently sneak under her tank top and rubbed the bare skin on small of her back. While holding onto him, she sweetly caressed his lower back. They certainly had an eventful first night in their new home. But moving into together was a small step in what their future holds for these two lovebirds.


	3. Chapter 3:iCan't Believe This

**Chapter Three:**

**iCan't Believe This**

Three years had passed since Sam and Freddie first moved into together. Over time, the iCarly trio had all made excellent progress in college. Carly missed Sam and Freddie like crazy, but she enjoying dorm life at USW with Wendy. They learned everything there is to know about Broadcast Journalism. Sam and Freddie both attended the Art Institute of Seattle. Freddie was a Film major and Sam majored in the Culinary Arts. The workload came with its stresses, as did the bills for utilities from time to time. Not to mention, their occasional fights every now and again. However, no relationship is a cakewalk. Every couple has spats occasionally because no one is perfect. During the past few years together, Freddie and Sam learned to solve their problems on their own and compromise.

In the midst of their junior year along came the fall and it brought the cold, rainy weather with it. However; today was really quite nice especially considering it was Saturday, the beginning of October 2015. Sunlight shown through the curtains of Sam and Freddie's bedroom, causing Sam to stir awake for a moment. She savored mornings like this; mornings where she could stay in bed with Freddie until noon and not have to worry about much. Her eyelids grew heavy once again and the quietness in the air began lulling back to sleep. When suddenly her eyes popped open at that immediate, yet familiar touch of her boyfriend lightly stroking the hair out of her eyes.

"Mm, Freddie." Sam murmured happily, as she felt his hands travel lower down her body, and sighed when he pulled her closer to him.

Freddie once again let his hands slip gently underneath her shirt and caressed her supple, bare skin. Well, his shirt, she always wore one of his button-down shirts to bed, which were a little large on her small frame. Sam sucked in a sharp breath and shivered a bit when he left open-mouth kisses across her neck and collarbone.

Sam took pleasure in little intimate times like these. They reveled in the closeness they were able to share in bed together, even when it wasn't sexual. Times in bed together were still tender, loving, and comforting. She loved being wrapped up in Freddie's big strong arms, the tickling feeling of his breath against her, the warmth emanating from the sensation of his bare torso, and the feeling of his heart beat thumping away at her back. It made her feel protected and safe knowing that he was there with her. As girly and silly as it may be, she thought in moments like these that nothing in the world could ever hurt her again with Freddie next to her

"Good morning." Freddie whispered huskily in her ear, in between kisses, enjoying the way he made her feel, noticeable when her grasp on his bicep tightened and her breathing became ragged.

Freddie appreciated that he was the only that could make her feel this way. It made him feel manly and sexy He adored the feeling of Sam's petite, yet curvy body pressed against his, the tickling feeling of her blonde curls splayed out on his shoulder, her legs intertwined with his, and the soft grip from her delicate hands on both his arms. Freddie would sometimes watch her sleep before he drifted off to a state of slumber himself. At those times he thought she looked so peaceful, angelic, and sweet, which contradicted her demonic, aggressive, and brash behavior she had sometimes.

Those thoughts were pushed out of their minds when Sam turned over to face him. He knew _the look_. _The look_ is different than _a look_. _The look_ was when he knew she wanted so much more. She needed him and right away is what it meant and it was apparent by her lustful eyes and the red blush that instantly became clearer to him.

She moaned softly, staring directly in his eyes, and grabbing his shoulder, "Baby, I guess you want to stay in bed a little longer. I know. I do."

"Sam, we can't." He sighed mournfully, not intending to get his girlfriend in the mood, but just to take his time giving her some morning affection.

She groaned, frustrated, "Why not? After that, I'd figured you want to take things a little further." He got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Freddie explained from behind the door.

"I would, but I have plans with someone."

Sam asked curiously, "Oh yeah, where are you going?"

"Uh… I can't tell you," Freddie bit his tongue.

Sam questioned suspiciously, "And why is that?"

Freddie responded, "Can't tell you that either Babe."

"Ugh, you're being annoying Benson, will you at tell who you're going with? 'Cause if that's chick from your Film History class. She'll be…"

"It's not." He interrupted her with a peck on the lips; then countered, "Sam, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? You know me better than that."

Sam breathed, "I know, and I trust you Freddie. But I don't trust all those chicks."

"Sam, don't worry." He reminded as he kissed her lips once more. She pulled away and insulted.

"Nice morning breath Nub."

He laughed off. "Funny that's not what you said a few minutes ago or do I not remember hearing, 'Baby, I guess you want to stay in bed a little longer. I know. I do?'"

"Yeah, yeah, you gonna make it up to me later?" She said with an eyebrow raise. Freddie replied in a silly French accent.

"But of course, my darling as soon as I get home."

"Alright," Sam giggled. "Since you're going out, me and Carls were thinking of hitting the Platinum's Gym. She can get over Lance and gawk at the new trainer Fabio. I can spar and by spar I mean hit people over the head and not get yelled at."

Freddie remembered, "Isn't that how you got kicked out of the last Platinum's Gym?"

She shrugged, "Maybe or maybe not Fredward, reportedly he fell down the stairs."

He jokingly reprimanded, "Sam, be a good girl." Sam brought herself closer barely inches away from pressing herself against him.

"I thought you like it when I'm a bad girl." Her lips curled into a smirk and he said softly.

"Hmm sometimes, I like both, but honestly I love that you're _my girl_."

She smiled and grabbed her sweats, "That was dorky and sweet just like you. Okay well. I'm going to change and head out."

A few minutes later, Sam got dressed and went out to her car. Freddie looked to make sure he was out of their house before he made an interesting phone call.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

A woman answered, "Yep, you sure she doesn't know what we're up to?"

"Positive." He told her, "And you made sure not to mention any of this to Carly? 'Cause you know she'll tell Sam on us."

The woman responded, "Of course, let's go to the place."

A half hour later, he went to pick up Wendy, they drove to the jewelry store and walked in. A female clerk greeted.

"Hello Sir, welcome to Mischka Jewelers. How may I help you?"

Freddie replied politely, "Hi, I'm Freddie Benson here to pick up an engagement ring I picked out a couple weeks ago. I placed an order for it to be resized. I was told it would be ready today." The store clerk went over to her computer.

"Benson… Benson… Oh here we go!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she cross-referenced the store database. "Your ring is all set. Let me grab it for you."

He said with a grin, "Thank you." The store clerk asked, looking over at Wendy.

"Is this the lucky lady?"

Wendy shook her head, "No, I'm just the lucky lady's friend."

"Ah, I see here's the ring." The store clerk surmised as she handed him the ring. "Always helps to get a woman's perspective when buying a ring and good luck with the proposal Sir."

"He'll need it with that soon-to-be fiancée of his." Wendy snickered in a quiet voice as she and Freddie left Mischka Jewelers.

Freddie chided, "Wendy!"

"Sorry!" She apologized throughout bouts of laughter. "Hey Freddie, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

Wendy wondered, "Why'd you ask _me_ to help you pick out Sam's engagement ring and not Carly? She is her best friend and all."

"Yeah, I know but you and Sam like the same stuff and we both know Carly can't keep a secret." He pointed out with a small chuckle.

Wendy laughed along with him, "True, but you owe me big Benson. I spent the last two weeks keeping this quiet and I helped you pick out a ring for Sam."

"How 'bout this, a big Strawberry Splat on me and I tell you what Brad wants for Christmas?" He suggested.

Wendy rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm throw in a doughnut and we're even."

He nodded they walked a couple blocks up to the Groovy Smoothie and had some casual conversation, which started off with what Wendy should get Brad for Christmas and ended with how Freddie planned to pop the question. Meanwhile after working up a sweat at Platinum's Gym, Carly and Sam took a well-deserved trip to Skybucks. The girls ordered some ice coffee and sat at a table by the window. Carly noticed that Sam was being unusually quiet.

"Hey, Frothy got your tongue?" She mentioned, trying to make her best laugh or say something. After a few sips of her coffee, Sam finally spoke worriedly.

"I think Freddie's up to something."

Carly quizzed, "What could he possibly be up to?"

"I think Freddie's cheating on me." Sam blurted out. Carly nearly spat her out coffee, and then stood up.

"Sam that's insane!" Carly reassured. "Freddie loves you."

"No it's not Carls." Sam explained, "For the past two weeks, we haven't been out a date. We go to bed at different times. And I saw receipts for lunch for two at Pini's and the Groovy Smoothie in his pockets when I was doing the laundry." Carly took Sam's hands in her to comfort her.

Carly rationed, "So, maybe he and Brad hung out there."

"That's what I thought at first, but then some chick at Pini's called and said there was a wallet that belonged to a Freddie Benson and a tube of Strawberry-scented lip gloss." Sam sighed.

"Sam I'm sure he's not… oh my god!" She yelled at the sight of Freddie outside the Groovy Smoothie opening the door for Wendy. Sam's face scrunched.

"Wha…" Carly moved turned Sam's head toward the direction of the window.

Sam first saw Wendy and Freddie laughing outside the Groovy Smoothie. Then he hugged her a little too long for Sam's liking and he also kissed her on the cheek. Sam was so enraged and angry that the remanence of her coffee squirted on the ceiling. She was red in the face. She wanted to march over there, yell at the both of them, dump Freddie, and kick him right where it hurt.

Sam growled, fully prepared to walk out of there and bust him up, "He's a dead man!"

"Sam, maybe it's not what we think? Let's just go back your place and confront him there." Carly soothed as she pulled her arm back.

Carly paid for the bill and she drove them home. They got back got back to Sam and Freddie's house before Freddie. She was in their bedroom, millions of thoughts racing through her mind along with a mix of sadness, anger, and worry.

Freddie parked his car in the driveway, unlocked the front door, and immediately headed up to their with the ring box in his pocket.

He welcomed, "Oh hey Carly."

"Don't you hey Carly me mister. I may not be as strong as Sam but if you hurt her I will…" Carly threatened with a death glare. Freddie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion

Freddie wondered, "What are you talking about? Have you been drinking?"

Sam madly bolted up from the edge of the bed wiping tears off her face as she ranted, "No you idiot! We saw you with Wendy. I trusted you and you cheated on me with one of our friends. How could you? You bastard! Ah!"

Full of anger and resentment she wanted to hurt him just like she did when they were in middle school. Her hands flew everywhere, but missed every shot. Freddie kept dogging away. He was certainly the stronger of the two of them now because he held her hands still and pinned her back on their bed.

"Baby, Calm the hell down and, please let me explain." He said out of breath, turning his tight grip on her into tiny gently circular motions trying to soothe her.

She grumbled, "Explain what?"

"I would _never _cheat on you Sam. Look, I was out with Wendy because she was helping me pick out a very special gift for you." Freddie clarified.

"Yeah right," Carly said still in disbelief. She dialed Wendy's number. Wendy picked up the phone. They talked for a bit, "Oh my God! Really he got her a…"

Freddie snapped as he quickly covered her mouth and pulled her aside, "Carly don't spoil the moment. That's why I didn't ask you in the first place Blabbermouth. No offense."

"Hey just because you said no offense, it doesn't mean I wasn't offended." Carly pointed out in a hushed tone, "So when are you going to pr-?"

He answered "Tonight."

Carly and Freddie went back in the room to see Sam. Carly reassured her that things were going to be okay and Freddie really does have a huge surprise in store for her with an obviously leaving Sam befuddled as to what that was about. She said her goodbyes to Sam and Freddie and the talked. He leaned back in bed taking Sam with him and wrapping his arms around her. She threw her leg over his to feel closer, held him tightly in her arms, and rested her head below his chin. Sam began to break down and cry again. It was a definite change compared to their freshman year of high school, where she would never anyone, but Carly see her cry.

"I'm sorry," She cried, "I just love you so much and I didn't know what to think…"

"Shh it's okay Baby," He soothed, rubbing her back, "I haven't seen you break down like this since well… three years ago."

Sam sniffled, "I know. I know. I'm also sorry I tried to beat the crap out of you."

"Thank you for apologizing. Just know that I would never do anything hurt you. I love you, but we have to be able to trust each other." He added after he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, caressing her cheeks.

She nodded, still a little teary-eyed, "So, am I still going to get this big special gift from you?"

"Yes," he said with a knowing smile.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he wasn't mad at her, "You gonna give me hints? Like what it is and what's it for Benson?"

"Nope," Freddie answered with a shake of his head.

Sam thought, "Well, what if I gave you a little incentive?" He got off the bed, looked at his watch and grabbed a black bag with his tuxedo in it.

"There's my cue to get ready."

Sam bounced back on the bed, "Ready for what?"

"You'll see check the clues!" He replied as he was getting dressed. She groaned frustrated.

"What clues? What is this man are we on Harry's Hints or something? Thanks way to be cryptic Honey!"

"You're welcome Darling! Clue one check in your closet," Freddie told her with an initial hint of sarcasm.

She went to check her closet. Moments later after fixing his cuff links and a splash of cologne, he snuck out of the room and into his car, unseen by his girlfriend.

While in the closet Sam thought to herself, "He left without me! Now I wonder what I'm supposed to be looking for."

She saw a box and opened it to reveal an elegant strapless blue dress along with a note.

"Put this on and meet me at the Beverly Garvin hotel lobby as soon as you can. Love, Freddie." It read.

She showered, put the dress on with some makeup and accessories. Sam reached the Beverly Garvin hotel waiting in anticipation to figure out what was. She spotted Freddie sitting in the lobby with a bouquet of white orchids. They were her favorite.

"First, these are for you." Freddie greeted her with a small kiss, "Second, follow me."

Sam protested, "Wait Freddie! You look really handsome and can you…"

"I'll explain everything when we get to our suite and did I forget to mention how stunning you looked?" He interrupted and he walked her to the elevator, guided her in, and pressed the button for the eighth floor. They headed down to room 239. He couldn't help, but give her a mischievous little smirk. She just looked at him in wonderment, not having the slightest idea what he was up to.

Freddie said when he opened the door for her, his hand situated on the small of her back, "Here we are."

"Okay, so spill. You said you would tell me what we're doing here when we got to the suite." She reminded.

"I will, but why don't we eat first?"

She sighed exasperated, "Freddie, you're stalling."

Freddie tempted, "It's fried chicken."

"Where should I sit?" Sam asked already salivating at the mouth from hearing possibly her two favorite words in the entire English language.

"Here," he laughed as he pulled out her chair, "Go ahead eat."

Ten whole minutes went by as Sam polished off nearly that entire bucket of fried chicken. Freddie managed to consume a few pieces without losing a finger to his ravenous girlfriend.

He muttered to himself quietly, "Good thing I didn't hide it in the food."

"What'd you say Fredward?" She questioned while chewing the last piece of fried chicken.

Freddie came up with, "I said you liking the food?" She replied,

"Duh it's fried chicken. Now 'fess up and tell me why we're here."

He suggested, "Why don't we open up this champagne bottle now?"

"Freddie," she said clearly irked by now, but gave in, "Ugh fine!"

He tried to pop it open, but the fizz shot the cork against the wall, which made it sound like a car backfire.

Freddie mouthed, "Wow." Sam mentioned crudely as she messed with her heels.

"You made me get all dressed up, popped open a bottle of fancy-schmancy champagne, so we could do it at a ritzy hotel."

He sneeringly responded, "What a classy to way to put it Sam. No, that is not it!"

"I'm waiting." She waved off impatiently, still fiddling with her heels, "How did you afford all this? There's some pretty high-end stuff."

"_DrinkMo!_ Gift cards, help from Wendy and Spencer…" Freddie trailed off. Sam was too busy trying to take her shoes off to listen. He quipped, "Oh for the love of God woman! Here let me."

He went over to her, took off her shoes, and massaged her feet after he placed them in his lap.

Sam sighed in relief, rubbing Freddie's leg, "Oh, mmm Freddie that feels so much better."

"Good." He replied simply, waiting until she got even more relaxed before he talked again.

She mewed in a whisper, "Freddie tell me what I want, an answer, like why are we here?"

"Not until you tell me what I want."

Sam asked, "Okay what is it?"

She gasped when he abandoned rubbing her feet, kneeling down on one knee. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket. He opened it. Sam could feel the tear flow coming. Freddie gave her hand a gentle kiss. She was actually shaking a little, realizing that this is what he had been up to all along.

He proposed, "Sam, I love you. I love having you as a part of my life. I want to share it with you forever. Marry me baby." He waited, anxious for her reply, still kneeling on the ground.

"Yes Freddie!" She finally mustered through the tears of joy.

He repeatedly excitedly like he couldn't hear her, "Yes!"

Freddie picked her up in his arms and helped her dab the tears off her face. They kissed. He slid the ring on her finger.

Sam said as she looked down her ring, "It fits."

Her ring was beautiful. It had a nice size diamond set in a platinum band, engraved with an S+F in a little heart. The fell back on the bed and snuggled up just as they did this afternoon. Freddie added.

"I'm glad."

She said repeatedly, "I love you. I love you I love you."

He said, "I love you too."

Freddie thought she would want to go back to what he started with her this morning, but instead they talked about anything and everything. After only a few mere hours of engagement bliss, Sam mentioned she wanted to go modern and have a co-ed wedding shower, so the only woman Freddie would see naked was her. Freddie mentioned he'd like to get married in July while they were on summer break. That way they could go on a nice weeklong honeymoon. Sam and Freddie showed each other just how much they loved each other and took some definite pleasure out of that.

Sam murmured against Freddie's bare chest, "You're amazing. You know that Benson?"

"So are you Puckett. So are you," he said quietly as he held her in his arms.

She smacked him on the chest, "Hey by July you can't call me that."

He asked drearily before he slept, "So what you're changing your name. I thought you said you'd never do that, even for me."

"I know, but I love you eh… I guess Samantha Joy Benson doesn't sound half bad."

Freddie whispered, "Samantha Joy Benson. I can't believe this."

She retorted and told Freddie to "believe it nub.". They kissed, cuddled up closer, and told each other once more that they loved each other so much. They had a wedding to plan. Sure, these plans weren't set in stone just yet. But they knew they didn't want an extremely long engagement and as long as they were marrying each other. No matter where or when the wedding will be, it'll be the perfect summer wedding. Well, as perfect as you could get, especially with the Puckett-Benson clans in one room all together at once. Who knew what craziness would ensue?


	4. Chapter 4:iDeserve

**Chapter Four:**

**iDeserve**

* * *

><p>It was July 2nd, 2016, in exactly two weeks; Sam and Freddie were going to be husband and wife. After months of planning, it would all pay off. They had everything they needed. Everything was going perfectly until the wedding shower. They had flown to Nashville, Tennessee for the wedding shower. Sam thought J'Maw Maw's ranch was the ideal place to celebrate their upcoming nuptials with their family and friends. Over the course of their relationship, Freddie had seen past the girl who used to torment in middle school as Sam overlook the boy's nerdiness. They started out as enemies, but became friends. Their friendship grew into something wonderful. The couple had gone from being at each others' throats to being at each others' lips. That passion quickly blossomed into love and heartache. But, eventually they'd found their way back to each other and soon Sam and Freddie would make it official. However, it wouldn't be without some bumps in the road.<p>

"J'Maw Maw, it's Sammy. Will you open the door?" Sam greeted as she loudly knocked on the front door. Freddie stood there with the mixed berry pie Sam made and remembered.

"Don't you have a key Darling?"

A sound of a rifle cocked as the door opened, "Who's that with you Sammy?"

He backed away, awkwardly holding the pie to his chest defensively as if it would stop a bullet from being shot at him, "Whoa, Mrs. Puckett, please don't shoot! I'm Freddie."

"Freddie who's that and what are you doing with my granddaughter?" J'Maw Maw asked trying to recall, who this boy was, but couldn't because she was getting senile. Sam put her hand to her grandmother's and had her put the gun down. Sam commanded after calming her grandmother down.

"Freddie's my fiancée, J'Maw Maw. Now put the rifle away and let us in."

J'Maw Maw remembered as they entered the house, "Oh, your fella Freddie. Come in. Come in."

Sam and Freddie both gave J'Maw Maw a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They had some quick tidbits of conversation regarding the wedding shower and wedding itself. None of the other Pucketts or Bensons had arrived yet. Sam and Freddie had booked the flights, days before everyone came. During this trip, she could show Freddie, a different side to her. The sweet southern girl, who loved visiting the ranch during the summer with her sister, J'Maw appeared tired. She mentioned all the work she had to do around the ranch, so Freddie volunteered himself and Sam to take care of that stuff. Now, Sam wasn't much help when it came to anything involving effort, but when it came to her friends and family, especially her sweet old grandma, she'd be more than willing to pitch in.

Their first chore was to walk the dogs. J'Maw Maw had a German Shepard, Hunter and a Golden Retriever, Max. Freddie called the dogs as he got their leashes.

"Max, Hunter. Time to go for a walk!" Sam and Freddie put the leashes and walked them around the Puckett ranch. Sam smiled when she was a few steps ahead of Freddie.

"What's a-matter Baby, can't keep up?"

Freddie caught up and pointed out, "I can. Max just keeps stopping to sniff the flowers."

After walking what felt like a couple miles, the dogs looked tired and didn't want to walk anymore, so Sam and Freddie brought back in the house. Then Freddie was able to fix the old tractor engine. Sam was quite impressed. Then Sam told Freddie how she learned to hotwire her grandma's pickup truck when was ten years old. She pointed out that it could come in handy if they ever lost their keys. They also helped paint the stables and J'Maw's Maw's house. After hours of working they moved onto their last task of the day.

"Okay, J'Maw Maw wants her mason jars cleaned and the alfalfa and oats brought in for the horses." Sam mention, glancing at J'Maw Maw's list of things to do.

Freddie mock-saluted as he lifted a heavy bag of oats, "Ma'am yes ma'am, I'll get the horse chow. You handle the mason jars."

He brought out the bails of alfalfa as Sam began rinsing out mason jars in a wash bucket near the faucet for the garden hose. Freddie was sporting a goatee in a fitted white t-shirt and some blue jeans and as he lifted a bail of alfalfa on the seat of the tractor. Sam watched him. Her blue eyes fixated at the movement of his muscles in that white t-shirt like the way his chest tightened up or the bulge from his biceps, and the way his butt looked in those blue jeans. J'Maw Maw awoke from her catnap and went over to Sam and Freddie. Then she noticed how Sam overflowed one of her mason jars with water because she was too enamored by Freddie.

"Honey, don't forget to rinse that out now," she laughed. Sam broke out of her trance

"Huh?" Freddie walked over to Sam. Freddie noticed how soaked with water Sam's legs were.

"Baby, you're all wet," Freddie chuckled, "C'mon let's go sit out by the tire swing, so you can dry off."

They went over to the yard area of the ranch. Freddie stood in front of Sam, who was sitting on the tire swing.

She praised, "You sir, are a great ranch hand."

"You are too. I'm sure that one jar couldn't have been any cleaner." He joked. Sam bit her lip and confessed.

"I was a little distracted."

Freddie rubbed his chin, pretending not to know, "By what?"

She laughed, playfully smacking him on the behind, "You know what!" He grabbed her around the waist, and admitted.

"Me? Like I didn't see you checking my ass in these jeans."

Sam nodded bashfully, "Those jeans are um… nice on you and those muscles… Okay I'll say it you looked _very _sexy Honey. There's something about when you work with your hands. It's like this whole other side to you and it _really_ gets me hot and bothered. How did you know I was checking out your butt? It's behind you!"

"'Cause I saw your reflection in the tractor's hubcap and you looked pretty sexy too in those short shorts." Freddie countered. They kissed.

She replied with a giggle, "We're insane."

"We've been together over four years and you just now figure out," he teased.

They kissed until the sun went down and then went back to their hotel If she were there, Carly probably would have said they were acting like a couple of perverted love struck, teenagers. Despite the fact they were both now twenty-two years old. As they few days went by Sam showed Freddie her favorite things to do in Nashville. It was open-mic night at Big Mike's bar.

This thirty-something woman who sat across the table from Sam and Freddie sang "One World" by Ginger Fox, she sounded awful

_Hello? Is everybody watching?  
>Before I get the party started<br>You know you wanna be invited  
>So, step right up, and get a taste of what you're biting. <em>

_Feel the groove when we move I'm the center.  
>We'll get it right Every night Like we're meant to.<br>When it all goes down, I need to tell ya _

The guy next to Freddie mentioned that was girlfriend and thought she sounded like an angel.

"Pfft," Sam scoffed.

The lady said offended, "Hey what'd you say to me blondie?"

Her voice filled with sarcastic remarks, "I said pfft as in your singing stinks lady. Oh and by the way you're blonde too smart one!"

Sam and the thirty-something old lady looked like they were about to get in a bar brawl.

"Sam stop! She's not worth it." Freddie exclaimed. He didn't want to see Sam go down that road again. She hadn't gotten into a physical altercation in four years and he intended to keep it that way. She put her earrings back on and got up onstage. She signaled to the house band to play a certain song. Sam got up and sang a cover song "At Last" by the late-great Etta James.

_At last, my love has come along  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song  
>Oh, yeah, at last<em>

_The skies above are blue  
>My heart was wrapped up in clovers<br>The night I looked at you…_

"And that is how you sing a cover song," Sam flaunted.

Freddie complimented, "Nice job Puckett. Now let's get some rest. Big day tomorrow!"

The night had come and gone quickly. Today was finally the day of their wedding shower. It was a big moment to introduce all their family members to each other. It went like you'd expect. Freddie's Aunt Maggie showed up with a hideously red rash. Sam's Uncle Carmine and cousin Chaz said they would have to bring their poll officers. It was classy, yet somewhat mundane and boring until he showed up. The surprise guest of the night was Sam's older cousin Jason.

Jason had this Jersey accent, though he lived in Tennessee, "You Benson, if you're gonna make my little cousin Sammy, an honest woman. You should know I'm very protective of her kid. Prove yourself to me Fredward."

"Are you serious? How?" Freddie asked curiously.

Jason revealed a saber he had in his messenger bag, "I hear you fence. Me too, so…"

"Finally, some excitement tonight," Sam grumbled. Uncle Carmine and Chaz laughed at that comment.

J'Maw Maw reprimanded, "Boys no jokes about hanky panky." They all looked back over at Freddie and Jason

For once Marissa and Sam were on the same side. They both told Freddie to kick Jason's butt after he put on his protective gear. Jason got a couple touches in, so did Freddie. They were both moving around so much they got winded.

"Ha!" Jason exclaimed as he landed another touch.

Suddenly Freddie pulled out a Zorro-like move and carved an F on the first layer of Jason's protective gear.

"Yeah, you want a piece of the Fencin' Bensons?" Marissa yelled proudly.

Freddie said sternly, "Mom."

"I'm out!" Jason claimed, appearing tired, clear by his slow movements and heavy breathing.

The night went on. The Bensons and the Pucketts surprisingly got along. Everyone danced, ate, and drank into the wee hours of the night. As fun as the wedding shower turned out to be, Sam laid awake glancing from a shirtless, sleeping Freddie to the clock. The time glared in big green numbers 1:45AM. Sam finally realized what was keeping her awake. She didn't have cold feet. She knew Freddie was the one and only one for her. The wedding was all planned out; they didn't have to worry about a thing except getting dressed and showing up at the altar. Sam had everything she could possibly dream of on her and Freddie's wedding, except her father. She walked out into the warm summer clad in only her fiancée's shirt. All Sam did was try to rationalize why her father left and why she cared so much as she stared off into space upon the hotel balcony.

"Why do I care? He never cared enough to stick around, by why is this bugging me so much!" Sam muttered to herself.

"Sam," Freddie yawned. "What are you doing out there?" He looked at the clock and grabbed her robe, "It's 2:15 and aren't you cold? Come inside before you get sick."

She taunted, "Yes Dad."

"Funny Babe," Freddie said sternly, "Just looking out for you and why are you awake this late or early I guess I could say?"

"I've got something on my mind." Sam mumbled under her breath, "That's all."

He asked going over to her, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope, go back to sleep Baby," she ordered.

Freddie reminded, "Sam if something's up. You can tell me, whatever it is."

Sam took a deep breath and finally admitted, "I was thinking about my dad. How he won't be there. I mean, he was never really there throughout any of my life or Melanie's. But he's still my dad and it's our wedding. The one thing I wanted most of all at our wedding besides getting to marry you, was to have him walk me down the aisle. Why did my parents even both having me? They both don't care. All mom ever does is compare me to Melanie. I don't deserve anything. Not a best friend like Carly or a fiancée like you."

He explained, "Baby that's crazy talk look at me, you deserve everything you have, so you don't have your father. Who cares? I know that will always be a void in your, but you have friends and family that love you. You also deserve to have someone love you like no one else can, someone who'll always be there for you. You should be kissed, every day, every hour, every minute. I'm just the guy to do that." He was about to kiss her when she laughed.

"Thank you. By the way I know you stole that last bit from _The Lucky One_. But all that other stuff you said was really sweet Honey."

He carried her back to bed and got in himself, "Well you're welcome and Zack Efrin did say it best in that movie."

"You totally love chick flicks!" Sam teased after a yawn.

Freddie laughed, "Hold up now. I'll admit to _500 Days of Summer _with no shame whatsoever like my bud Nick Kruss! To be clear, I like the army aspect of _The Lucky One_."

"Whatever you say Baby. Whatever you say." Sam said as she drifted off to sleep.

They returned home to Seattle, very sleepy and worn out a day later. Sam and Freddie enjoyed the time they spent together in Nashville. They got to see some totally different sides to each other that they liked. July 16th was fast approaching and they couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since tomorrow's my husband's birthday. I thought I'd upload this week's chapter a little early. To be honest, I'm not entirely happy with the way I wrote this one. I had writer's block. This is a filler chapter before Sam and Freddie's wedding anyway. Some scenes and dialog inspired by The Lucky One movie trailer and well not to get too personal. I occasionally check out my husband like how Sam did to Freddie. Disclaimer I don't own iCarly. **


	5. Chapter 5:iPromise

**Chapter Five:**

**iPromise**

* * *

><p>A week flew by fast and tonight was the night of their rehearsal dinner. Sam and Freddie hoped it would go as smoothly as their wedding shower, but who knows what could happen whenever the Pucketts and Bensons get together. They arrived to the banquet hall at one of their favorite restaurants, Petrosini's, to twenty of their closest family and friends. Everyone dined on delicious Italian food and when it came to dessert, Freddie had a surprise in store for Sam.<p>

He clinked his wine glass with a spoon, "Okay first off, I want to thank everyone for coming, and I have to say tomorrow I cannot wait to share in this special day with all of you and marry the woman that will become my wife and the mother of my children."

Everybody in the crowd went 'Aww' simultaneously apart from Mrs. Benson, who let a out a shocked gasp from hearing the words 'the mother of my children' For the past few months of their engagement, Marissa had grown to accept Sam in Freddie's life. Just not as the woman, who was going to be his wife.

"Thanks Mrs. Benson." Sam said with sarcasm and a glare.

Freddie put his hand on Sam's shoulder to calm her down and continued on, "As I was saying I cannot wait to share in this special day with all of you and marry the woman that will become my wife and the mother of my children, so I have a little surprise for her".

The whole group got up; the waiters moved tables and chairs. Freddie gestured to Spencer. 'Three, two…' Freddie counted down and Sam stared at him curiously. The silence and smiles in the room were broken by the sights of happy tears and the sound of music. A certain song came on; Sam listened in, not recognizing it at first. The lyrics started and Sam's face lit up. It was "At Last" by Etta James.

"Baby," Sam squeaked out, "It's our song."

Freddie nodded, kissed her hand, and asked, "May I have this dance Ms. Puckett?"

"Yes." She answered simply with a laugh.

They held each other closely and did this impressive slow dance to the song. Freddie wasn't much of a dancer, but he, at least, tried for Sam. Sam was quite the little dancer back in her pageant days. She'd also picked up a couple moves from being a figure skater when she was a kid like her pal Jennifer McKinsley-Kruss. Other couples joined them on the dance floor. However, noticeably absent was Marissa, who seemed rather distraught throughout the evening.

"Hey," he surveyed the room for his mother. "Anybody see my mom?" Sam shrugged, "Mrs. Benson!"

"Ow Sam that was in my ear!" Spencer grumbled, "She went out to the parking lot to get some fresh air."

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and they headed out to the parking lot. Marissa was sulking on the curb by her car.

"Cr…" Sam started, but Freddie gave her a look, "I mean, Marissa, what are you doing out here? It's our rehearsal dinner. Don't you want to have fun?"

"Of course I do Samantha," Marissa sighed, "Look while I don't approve of this union. Promise me you'll start taking care of Freddie."

He pointed out, "She already does take care of me Mom."

Sam smiled at him as he said confidently, "You may not like it, but by tomorrow Sam is going to be my wife and a member of this family, so don't worry."

Marissa nodded mournfully, "I understand. I just don't want to lose you Fredward and I'm always going to worry about you. Married or not."

"Marissa, I will never take Freddie away from you," she reassured, grabbing both her hands, "I promise to keep taking care of him and hell I'll even give him a tick bath if you want."

Freddie shook his head in protest, "No she won't, but it's not like I need 'em. I don't have ticks."

Marissa had to smile at that. In that moment she didn't fully accept the idea of her son getting married, but after the conversation went on, she was coming around to the idea. It would just take awhile to get used to and that's all it was.

They all went back and said goodbye to their guests because it was getting very late. Sam and Freddie once again headed to their Beverly Garvin Hotel. Sam packed her things away for the night.

"Will you walk me to my room?" She asked, holding her suitcase.

Freddie suggested, "You know, you could stay here. You don't have to go."

"Aww is someone gonna miss snuggling with Mama?" She teased as she playfully caressed his chin.

He retorted, "Yeah right Puckett, you're the one who said she can't fall asleep unless I hold you."

"Whatever," she scoffed, "You tell anyone that, you'll have a very lonely wedding night Freddie."

Freddie walked Sam to her room and gave a final hug and kiss goodbye.

"Alright I love you Sam. Bye." Freddie said.

Sam called out as he was walking away, "You'd be better be standing at that altar tomorrow Nub!"

"No kidding! I'll be the one in the tux that makes me look like James Bond."

"Ooh Mama likey!"

Freddie replied, "I know. You'd better be on time Benson!"

"What'd you call me?" Sam queried.

"You heard me Sam. You'll be a Benson in…less than twelve hours."

Sam just laughed at that and finally headed in her room. Freddie did the same. With all the excitement of tomorrow, it was surprising the two of them actually got a good night's rest. Sam's alarm clock was set to go off at 7AM, however strangely she woke up before that. She instantly wanted to text Freddie. But not without messing Carly first, Sam removed Carly's sleeping mask, the one that prevented her from snoring like a pig and began to text Freddie.

_Sam: Yo Benson! Wake up ASAP and get your ass in gear. It's our big day _

"No Harmoo, not in the face! Ah!" Spencer mumbled in his sleep.

Gibby repeated while snoring, "Gibby…Gibby…Gibby."

Freddie was still sleeping until he heard his phone vibrating. Spencer, who slept in the same bed cuddled up to Freddie as if he were a little teddy bear.

"Get off me man! Gibby, wake up!" Freddie commanded, untangling himself from Spencer's grasp, reaching for his phone. He noticed the text.

_Freddie: What a polite way to put it Sam? –note the sarcasm-_

_Sam: Yeah you nervous?_

_Freddie: Not at all. You?_

_Sam: Kinda. Oh did you get the audio file I sent you?_

_Freddie: Yeah I did. What was that? It sounded like a wild boar._

_Sam: LOL Nope Carls conked out early. Her snoring is the worst. But you look like you had a good night's sleep and didn't miss me at all. ;)_

_Freddie: What do you mean?_

_Sam: Gibwad texted me a pic of you and Spencer all cuddled up together._

_Freddie: Dag man, I'm gonna get him for that later. See you into two hours. Mrs. Benson._

_Sam: You sure will Mr. Benson. I love you 3_

_Freddie: I love you too._

The texting back and forth had ended. It was almost time to getting ready for possibly one of the biggest events of their lives. It was a silly little thing, but Sam, Freddie, and their bridesmaids and groomsmen had matching tracksuits. The bridesmaids' tracksuits were brown and in purple letters read 'Bridesmaids'. Sam had the same exact color except hers read 'Mrs. Samantha Benson'. Even her makeup bag was embroidered with the initials 'SJB'. Over where Freddie was his groomsmen tracksuits were gray and in blue letters read 'Groomsmen' and Freddie's read 'Mr. Benson'. They relaxed for a little bit before getting ready to leave. Sam and Freddie cleaned themselves up and headed to the church.

"Hey Gib. Can you help me tie this?" Freddie asked, trying to put on his tie. He was noticeably nervous, evident by his hands shaking.

Gibby helped him and reassured, "Chill out bro!"

"Yeah, Sam loves you. Just enjoy the moment. Hold on your hair's getting all janky my friend." Spencer adding, fixing Freddie's out-of-place strands of hair with saliva.

Freddie appeared somewhat irritated by that, but went along with it. Meanwhile, Melanie was curling Sam's already curly hair to tame it a bit. She pinned her sister's hair in place with a half- up half-down look. Wendy helped Sam get into her dress and with the accessories. Carly was also on makeup duty. They finished quickly as it was almost time to go. They didn't have a ring bearer or a flower girl, but they had the people that mattered most to them.

"Ah! I love having people do stuff for me. Thanks girls."

They all said 'you're welcome' at the same time and told her to look in the mirror. She looked in the mirror and felt absolutely beautiful. She took a deep breath and walked out to the doors to where she would make her entrance. Carly and Wendy stood with Gibby sandwiched in between them. Melanie stood behind Sam holding the train of her dress and Spencer prepared to walk Sam down the aisle. She may not have had her dad, but she was thankful to have a big brother figure in Spencer. At the altar, Freddie put on a smile for everyone, but on the inside he was freaking out, afraid he would mess up his vows.

"Stay calm. Be strong Freddie," he repeated over and over like a mantra in his mind.

Gibby walked Carly and Wendy down the aisle. Smiles were seen all around the church. All the guests rose from the pews when hearing the wedding march. Freddie smiled at Sam from a distance. As she got closer and closer it seemed that the very sight of her beauty took his breath away. He couldn't stop staring at her. It was as if he memorized every detail of how his bride looked. Freddie noticed the way her blue eyes sparkled, the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her amazing body in this gorgeous dress. Freddie wouldn't know this of course, but he kept hearing about it. For a girl whose not into fashion. She loved this dress. It was an off-the-shoulder Isabella Tetrazini gown which hugged her curves on top and added a bit of volume on the bottom with a short train. The dress also had lace and floral details. It was simplistic, yet elegant.

She reached the altar, took both his hands, and whispered, "Wow you are so good-looking." Freddie lifted her veil.

"You look so beautiful", Freddie complimented in a hushed voice, gripping her hands a little tighter.

Everyone sat down and Father McGurthy began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett in holy matrimony, which is an estate not to be taken lightly. Therefore it must be entered with clarity and the true love that will bind these two together. If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Marissa stood up and proclaimed loudly, "I ob…"

Freddie ordered, "No she doesn't, Gibby!"

Gibby put his hand over her mouth and escorted her out of the church.

Father McGurthy asked, "Alright…um who gives this woman to be married this man?"

Sam and Freddie smiled waiting for Spencer to speak, but the room fell so silent, you could hear a pin drop. They both tensely smiled bigger and looked over to Spencer, although he still didn't get it.

"Spencer!" Sam shouted, kicking him in the shin to prompt him to give her away.

The Bensons' side of the room all murmured and gasped in shock while the Pucketts all found that display of aggressiveness amusing.

Spencer groaned in pain, grabbing the part of his shin Sam kicked, "Oh, I do. I give her away."

Father McGurthy continued, "Very well. Fredward and Samantha have elected to write their own vows as well as read traditional vows."

Freddie cleared his throat, "I'll go first". He pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket, "You'll have to forgive my notes."

"Okay," Sam commented with no snide remark, no teasing, and just wanting to listen to his words.

He professed passionately, "Sam, on this momentous day in front of our loved ones, I feel immensely proud and honored to have you become my wife. You used to call me weak, but over the years you're the one who's made a stronger and better man. You're my everything. When I feel sad you're my joy. When I feel dark you're the light guiding the way. In times where I feel angry you make me laugh. I promise as your best friend, your lover, and as your loving husband to love you now, always and forever."

"Freddie, if someone told me eight years ago that I'd be standing here in this church marrying you, I probably would've laughed hysterically in their face I used to bully people, because I was afraid to show them my true self, but you made me see the truth. I'm so blessed to have you in my life. You're kind, sweet, and gentle. I opened my heart to you and felt real love for the first time. You see past all my imperfections and love me for who I am. I promise to be the best wife I can and to love you now, always, and forever." Sam declared misty-eyed.

There was not a dry eye in the house.

Father McGurthy asked Freddie, "Fredward do you take Samantha to be your lawfully wedded wife in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Freddie said as he looked at Sam and smiled.

Father McGurthy asked Sam, "Samantha do you take Fredward to be your lawfully wedded husband in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Sam replied as she looked to Freddie and smirk, "I do."

"I, Fredward Karl Benson, take you Samantha Joy Puckett, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," Father McGurthy asked Freddie to repeat what he said.

Freddie repeated, "I, Fredward Karl Benson, take you Samantha Joy Puckett, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Father McGurthy asked Sam to recite what he said.

"I don't need to. I already said the 'I do's' McGurthy." Sam waved off impatiently.

The whole crowd erupted into a roar of laugher. Freddie laughed along with them and looked as if to say, 'That's Sam for you.'

"May I have the rings please?" Father McGurthy asked Carly and Spencer. Carly nodded quietly and handed him the ring. Spencer looked befuddled and frantically checked all of his pockets.

"C'mon man!" Freddie grumbled frustrated.

Sam echoed equally annoyed, "Dude!"

"You see, _this _is why Gibby should have been the best man." Carly said when she found the ring underneath Spencer's lapel.

Father McGurthy gave Sam's wedding ring to Freddie and he repeated as he slid the ring on Sam's finger matching her engagement ring, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love, honor, and commitment to each other."

Father McGurthy gave Freddie's wedding ring to Sam and she actually repeated it this time as she placed the ring on Freddie's finger "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love, honor, and commitment to each other."

Father McGurthy closed the ceremony, "By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They shared a sweet kiss, whispers of 'I love you.', and walked out to the doors of the church. White lily petals were thrown at them as they left. Sam changed into a lighter white strapless dress, which went to the knee for the reception, before finally leaving the church grounds.

The newlyweds were also unexpectedly greeted by crazed Seddie fans. During the drive to the reception hall at the Beverly Garvin Hotel, Sam and Freddie were getting a little affectionate in the backseat of this '65 red Cadillac when suddenly a man threw the contents of an entire box of white rice at them and screamed 'Seddie!'. Nevel had spilled the beans on Nevelocity and released details of the Puckett-Benson wedding. More die-hard Seddie fans were shouting to the windows of Sam and Freddie's reception 'Congratulations Seddie, we love you!'

Sam was rubbing off on Freddie a bit because he yelled out the window, "We have two separate names, _Sam and Freddie_. You nut jobs! We love our super crazy psycho fans, but you guys it's our wedding reception. Go away!" They still refused to leave.

Freddie noticed Sam grabbed the first slice of cake before they even tasted it and she shouted out the window, "Here, have some cake you crazies! Love the fans, but we're trying to have a reception here!"

She threw a piece of cake out of the window. Some people had the normal reaction and felt offended by that, but some insane fans exclaimed, 'Oh my gosh! Samantha Benson from iCarly and Seddie threw cake at me. Ooh it's white chocolate!'

The reception continued into the night. They shared cake, their first dance, and toasts. Carly's toast was heartfelt and touching in contrast to Spencer's toast, which was hilarious, but embarrassing. Marissa's jaw dropped to their floor when she saw her son remove his wife's baby blue wedding garter off her leg using only his mouth. Sam tossed her bouquet, which Wendy was able to nab. All in all, they had a good time, but Spencer had one last thing to give them.

Spencer announced after tapping his glass, "Alright, I have one final gift for the newlyweds and that is a key to the best honeymoon suite in this very hotel w-"

"Bye!" Freddie interrupted taking the key and leading Sam to the elevators.

Sam cheered, following Freddie, "Whoo!"

Everyone expected this to happen. The guests smiled and left. Sam made Freddie wait a month until their wedding night before they could experience what he so desperately wanted to do again. The Bensons' first night as husband and wife was only beginning and they intended to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it folks, the Seddie wedding. I hope you all enjoyed it. But we're not done yet. Things are going to get very sexy for our favorite couple. The wedding night is a separate story rated M for obvious reasons expect the first chapter of that in a few days. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN (2) EDIT: I decided to make the wedding night chapter a one-shot and continue the honeymoon in Paris as Rated T following this one for comedic purposes and too many ideas.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6:iNeed Some Air

**Chapter Six:**

**iNeed Some Air**

* * *

><p>It had all started in Paris during the last day of their honeymoon. They were sitting in this little café right outside the Eiffel tower having brunch. Sam was chomping down a sandwich of sausage and eggs in between two croissants, along with a cup of hot cocoa made from fancy, non-rancid, Parisian chocolate. Her upper lip had a chocolate and foam mustache while her chin was covered in residue of egg and sausage bits. Yet, Freddie still thought she was beautiful and admired her beauty intensely.<p>

"Ugh, who knew Paris had Inside-Out Burger?" She asked her husband with a mouthful of food, "Yo Benson, why do you keep staring at me like that? It's giving me the creeps."

"You have stuff all over your face, baby. Let me get that" Freddie chuckled, wiping his wife's mouth with a napkin. He then gently pushed back strands of her hair behind her ear, "There. _Vous belle et darling_."

"Don't use words I can't understand. What's that mean Benson?" Sam questioned confused, while absentmindedly running her fingertips up and down his arm.

He teased, "I can see those four years of French in high school were well-spent. It means you look beautiful darling." Freddie leaned in closer.

"Can you guess what I mean, when I say, '_je t'aime_,' Sam?" She shook her head.

"No," Sam responded simply.

"I love you," he explained.

"I…I don't feel right," She complained, her hand going to her forehead, "I feel a little lightheaded."

Freddie frowned, and then suggested, "Let's go back to the hotel. You should rest."

Sam sighed in agreement. They went back to their room for a few hours. Later that night, Sam still wasn't feeling right, complaining of stomach pains.

Sam asked "Hey what's the date today?" Freddie checked his phone.

"July 20th why?" he replied.

Sam remembered her period was a day or so late. But. she didn't think anything of it. She rationalized that her missed period to her birth control. She spoke before he tried to get her attention. "Um… it's nothing, baby."

"You sure? You seemed kind of out of it for awhile, there." Freddie inquired in wonderment.

Sam smiled, "Yeah. I'm fine so…"

"So you want to see the River Sienna before we leave?" he stated as more of a question.

They walked out of their hotel room and the sight of running river water made Sam queasy.

"Oh I…" and that was all she could say before she vomited in a nearby bush.

Freddie stepped over the mess, rubbed her back, and picked her up, "Sam? Honey, what happened? Do you think you ate something bad?"

"Maybe, at least there was no rancid chocolate." She joked.

Freddie being a worrier like his mother, eyed her carefully, and felt her forehead for signs of a fever. She didn't have a fever, but she looked tired and a little pale, which he attributed to her recently throwing up. He carried her back to their hotel room. Thankfully it wasn't a long way back, "Stay in bed. I'll check on you in a couple hours." He commanded after tucking her into bed like she was one of those girls, who was a delicate little daffodil. She absolutely hated that.

"Freddie…" Sam started to protest. Freddie shot her a look that read, 'Just listen to me, woman.' "Nevermind." Sam trailed off, feeling too sick and tired to get into an argument. Freddie kissed her forehead, and pulled her blanket up to her shoulders while she began to drift off to sleep. In the meantime, he read some news articles on his Pearpad and packed their belongings. Tomorrow, would be the end of their honeymoon bliss and they were headed back home to Seattle.

The flight back home was just as heinous as the night before. Sam had felt lightheaded and slightly nauseous yet again. She and Freddie thought it was because of the altitude change and lousy airplane food. Over ten hours of going back and forth to this cramped little bathroom, playing cards, reading and sleeping was all Sam and Freddie could do. They were anxious to arrive home.

Freddie announced, "Hey Mrs. Benson, wake up, honey. We're home."

"Hmm," she murmured, still feeling drowsy, "Yes, finally."

Freddie drove home and when they got there. All Freddie wanted to do was unpack, and they did just that. The next three weeks were strange, and it started after their wedding night. They'd been married less than a month and something was up. Sam still hadn't gotten her period and it was four weeks late. At first, she rationalized that her missed period was due to her birth control. Though, she wondered if she remembered to take her birth control at various points during those three weeks after the honeymoon and denied thinking she was just tired from work or whatnot. She came up with the excuse that her body just experienced these aches and pains from moving around a lot

A day before they found out, Sam had gone to Mal Greens to buy a home pregnancy test. She was too nervous to take it that day and waited until the next night. This night was like any other. They went through their usual routine. Freddie found the test on the afternoon she had bought it, but waited for her to tell him the news.

"Is everything okay Sam?" Freddie questioned when he was in the shower, and Sam was shaving her legs while sitting on the toilet. For a minute there, he thought it could be a multitude of things, along with the anticipation of Sam possibly being pregnant, "You haven't been yourself lately. This isn't about my job is it?"

Immediately after they graduated in May, Freddie's directorial debut was a hit, so much so, he was offered a job for a movie under Troublesome Studios working alongside Robert Ramirez, which he started soon after he worked on soon after he and Sam got back from their honeymoon. Sam was making quite a name for herself as well. She was starting work on creating a new show for the Food Channel.

She didn't want to look worried in front of Freddie, but she had to tell him.

"No…um I-I think I'm pregnant." Sam admitted, "But I don't know for sure."

Freddie sighed over the sounds of running water, "Are you finally going to take that pregnancy test I saw last night?"

"You knew?" She gasped in shock and embarrassment, "How?"

"I saw it yesterday under the sink cabinet, when I went to replace a roll of toilet paper." He explained.

She nodded as if to say 'Okay', even though, he couldn't see her. She took the test, waited a few a minutes and it read back 'Pregnant'

Sam exclaimed holding the test in her hand, "Freddie, we're gonna have a baby!" She went up to hug him after he wrapped a towel around his waist and was still partially dripping wet.

"Well, home tests can be faulty. You should probably check with your doctor." Freddie pointed out stoically. This was a surprise. Although, they didn't plan on having kids so soon. Sam figured he would be happy, but it sure didn't seem like it.

Sam looked at him awkwardly. His expression was blank. All the words she could muster were, "Yeah…okay you're right."

Sam set up an appointment with her doctor for the following day. After some blood work and a pelvic exam, her doctor concluded she was indeed with child, and just about four weeks along.

"Congratulations Sam, Your due date will most likely be April 22nd." Dr. Newton confirmed.

Sam smiled, thanked the doctor, and scheduled her next appointment. However, in the back of her mind there was this gnawing thought as to how Freddie would react. Unfortunately he couldn't go to the appointment due to his hours at work. It seemed as if he was emotionless to the whole idea of having a baby now. Freddie and Sam knew they both wanted to have kids a few years after they were married. Just because the plan has changed four or five years earlier than expected, what was the big issue here? Sam would learn why when she got home.

As soon as Freddie heard Sam's key turn in the lock and she opened the door, he said abruptly, "Are you pregnant?" She nodded.

"Yes," Sam responded. Instead of looking happy or sad, Freddie looked nervous.

He spoke softly, "Oh…"

"Oh?" She snapped, "I just told you _I'm pregnant_. And that means the test was right in the first place. Now all you could say to me was _oh_!"

"It's just that… I mean I know we always talked about having kids. I just didn't think it would be this soon. I don't think we're ready for this." Freddie confessed. She put her hands on her hips angrily.

Sam scoffed, "So now you don't want to have a kid with me?"

"I didn't say that!" Freddie proclaimed defensively, "Like I said I just didn't think it would be this soon. I don't think we're ready for this."

"Too late 'cause ready or not here comes Baby Benson. Can you at least get _a little_ excited over this?" She pointed out.

Her husband grumbled, "I just wish we were more prepared for it."

"Ugh, don't call our baby _it_. Baby Benson is a person not a slice of ham." Sam corrected, slightly offended by Freddie's choice of words.

"Sorry," he muttered, thinking before he opened his mouth, "How far along are you?"

His wife replied, "Four weeks. Doc says my due date could be April 22nd."

"So that means…" Freddie paused.

Sam concluded, "I got pregnant on our honeymoon. You have anything you wanna say about that?"

"How did this happen? We were so careful. We should have been more prepared." He said his voice, dripping with guilt.

"Freddie. considering the fact we've had sex multiple times over the past five years should answer your first question. My birth control failed. It happens. I didn't know and you stopped using condoms four years ago. The important thing now is we're having a baby. Why are you being like this?" his wife ranted.

He bit his lip and answered, "I'm just worried. We're totally unprepared and I know I've said that over and over, but you know it's true. Think about Sam. We just got married. I should be excited, but I'm too nervous to be excited."

"Nervous about what? The baby?" Sam inquired.

"Yes." Freddie said louder than he intended to say it, "How you even thought about…oh I don't know, are we financially stable enough to raise a child? Whose going to watch him or her while we're working? Can we handle having a baby now?"

"Freddie you nub!" Sam moaned, "We both work. I got that job at Food Channel to shoot a new pilot for the network. I can mostly work from home and if I need to bring Baby Benson on-set. And who the hell is every ready to have their first kid? C'mon I need you! Can you at least show me a little excitement? It makes me feel like you don't want having a baby now!"

"Because I don't!" he shouted.

Sam looked at him in shock, "What?"

"Our marriage is about honesty and trust. Truth be told, I wish this was happening four or five years from now." Freddie claimed earnestly.

Sam was absolutely enraged and it was like she felt the sting of his words breaking her heart into pieces. All she could manage to say, throughout a string of tears and gasps, "I can't believe you just said that. As much as I want to hate you right now, I can't because like it or not. I'm pregnant _now_. And I need you to here for me and the baby."

"I know. I just need time to process all this." He replied.

Sam said while sniffling, "You got until the baby's due to _process all this_. Or else I don't what will happen with us."

"Baby, don't talk like that. You know, I love you. Just give me time. Look, I don't wanna fight anymore. I just need some air." Freddie mentioned.

"No!" Sam whined, "We're not done talking here!"

She really wasn't angry for simply wanting to take a walk to get some air. Sam just flashed back to the painful memory of when her father left, her, her mother, and her twin sister Melanie. She was pretty young at the time, but old enough to remember her father had said something similar before he walked out on them for good

He pleaded, "Sam please, I'll be back in a half hour."

"I said no!" She shouted.

Sighing in frustration he said, "I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to get some air. I'll be back in a half hour. I promise."

"Damn it, Freddie don't you walk out that door!" She yelled in anger.

He kissed her on the lips and said, "Sam, I need to clear my head. I _promise_. I'll be back in _a half hour_."

With that, he hugged and kissed once more and finally exited the room. As the door shut, Sam was a bundle of mixed emotions and hormones. She first banged her fist against the wall, though not hard enough to break it or her hand. All these thoughts raced through her mind. The two that stuck out the most to her was _'Does he really not want the baby now?' _And _'Will he come back like he said he would?' _Sam was so overcome with emotion she broke down into tears as she tried to calm herself down by laying on the couch. Despite the fact, the baby was still in the early stages and still really nothing more than an embryo. In a matter of months there would be a developing baby inside her. She looked down at her taut stomach and caressed it.

"I promise kid. No matter what happens, I'll always take care of you." She whispered down at her belly before drifting off to sleep.

Not even twenty minutes had passed when Sam felt this gentle touch of fingertips running through her curly blonde locks. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. Sam could tell from just the slightest touch that it was Freddie. He smirked as he watched her squirm a bit, refusing to wake up fully. Freddie tried a different method; he came overtop her straddling her but not laying down on top of her. He planted soft little kisses that began at her forehead, on the tip of her nose, and at the crook of her neck.

"Honey, I'm home." Freddie announced ever-so-softly in her ear.

She opened her eyes and this sleepy grin came across her face, "Hi."

"So…" he started.

She repeated, and then added, "So… you came back"

"You thought I wouldn't?" Freddie asked perplexed as to why she would think such a crazy thing. But then he remembered and felt bad about leaving like he did, "Sam. I'm not your dad."

Sam snorted, "Well obviously. You know how my dad left."

"But I'm not like that and I never will be." He promised. Sam looked at him in agreement, "I just needed to clear my head."

"And?" She questioned waiting for what he would say next.

He cleared his throat, "And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things, but…"

"You still feel that way?" Sam wondered.

"Well..Not exactly. I'm still worried about the fact that we're inexperienced with taking care of kids. Other than my cousin Stephanie and ya know the time we watched Ginger Fox's son." Freddie began to explain.

She continued hopefully, "But…"

"But as long as we're together I think we can do this. That's something our parents never had and I love you and i-Baby Benson." He corrected himself as his hand trailed down to rub her belly.

"Good. Just promise me something." Sam claimed.

"Anything you want. Name it." He answered quickly.

Sam asked with a laugh, "Promise to love and be there for me always and forever no matter how crazy and moody I get. Also, make sure you don't get as batty and overprotective as your mother. Make it sound all official and formal Benson"

Freddie raised his right hand, "Alright, I, Fredward Karl Benson, promise and pledge to you, Samantha Joy Benson to love you _and our baby_ forever and always no matter how crazy moody you get. I promise to be there for you and Baby Benson for the rest of our lives. And I definitely promise not to get as overprotective as my mother."

"Mmm… now seal the deal with a kiss and not one of those little pecks Fredward, A real, long passionate kiss." She ordered.

Freddie nodded, "Okay."

He sat up and moved Sam in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Freddie gently patted Sam's stomach let his hands trail up the sides of her body and back down, planting his hands halfway of her lower back and rear. They stared at each other intensely and were soon engaged in the most passionate lip lock they could muster.

"Mama loves you." She gasped out trying to playful after kissing Freddie.

Freddie smiled, "And I love you too. He laughed, "Hey now you actually have a good reason to call yourself Mama."

"Shut up!" Sam squealed in a high-pitched tone, lightly punching his arm. She asked, "We okay?"

"Better than okay." He responded.

Knowing Freddie, Sam knew he would never stop worrying. She had to admit his some of his nervousness was reasonable, but for now he was excited about the baby and as long as they were together, their kid was going to be alright.


	7. Chapter 7:iWant To Know

**Chapter Seven:**

**iWant To Know**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I felt bad for not updating this story for three weeks until this past weekend, so here's an extra chapter in for you guys I wrote some last night and today. Brad and Wendy return! They sort of remind me of Sam and Freddie. Wendy's like sports, throwing golf balls at soccer girls' heads with Sam. Brad likes tech stuff like Freddie. That's why I put Brad and Wendy together. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p>It was just towards the beginning of December; Sam was exactly twenty weeks along now, halfway through her pregnancy. Her baby bump was definitely showing now, luckily Carly helped her find cute maternity clothes, and Freddie tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible. Her first trimester was full of more constant nausea and trips to the bathroom. Freddie had changed too over the past few months. He became more and more excited about Baby Benson with each passing appointment. His worries about becoming a first time father were expected and natural, though he would always be a worrier and a planner like his crazy mother raised him. Freddie always remembered their appointments, even more so than Sam. A sound was emitted from the alarm clock on Freddie's Pearphone. He grumbled a bit, searching for his phone, sat up, turned it off, and checked the time.<p>

"Sam," Freddie announced, softly nudging her awake, "Wake up, honey."

Sam whined like a child, fiddling with their blanket, "No, I don't want to."

"We have an appointment today," he reminded, looking over at his stubborn wife, who was still trying to sleep.

"Oh," she mumbled, "It's the 2nd already?" He nodded his head up and down, signaling yes.

Freddie coxed with a smile, "I'll make you breakfast. Fried chicken and waffles." Sam's eyes popped open at hearing the mere sound of her favorite food. She soon got up and got out of bed, her stomach rumbled, she felt slightly dizzy. "Oh, here we go again," Sam thought to herself. Some people got sick and felt fine afterwards, but, oh no, not Sam. When it came to her nausea, whether, she was pregnant or not, she had an array of symptoms that went along with it She had no food aversions, though she had cravings, "morning sickness", and occasional aches and pains.

Sam mentioned, covering her mouth, running hastily to their bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time, "Ugh, hold that thought." Freddie, being attentive and sweet, went in after her.

He whispered in a soothing voice, rubbing small circles on her back with his free hand. While the other was holding her hair back while she was puking, "It's okay. It's okay. Let it out."

"Mmm…" Sam moaned reaching for a sheet of toilet paper to wipe her mouth, "I can guarantee, I'll be doing the same thing all over again in a few hours. Why do they call it 'morning sickness' if happens throughout the day?"

Freddie suggested after helping her up, "Well Sam, Dr. Bower said that having some lemonade, club soda, and crackers should ease the vomiting problem. Go brush your teeth and get dressed. Our appointment's at noon."

"I know. I know, Benson. Geez! Don't get your undies in a bunch. I'll get ready. You just go make me some breakfast," Sam commanded, shooing him away and grabbing her toothbrush.

He rolled his eyes at that last comment. However Freddie did as he was told. Sam brushed her teeth and put on some jeans, a blouse, boots, and a nice coat that would keep her and her growing baby warm in cold winter weather. Freddie quickly whipped some waffles and fried chicken while Sam was getting ready. She went downstairs to the kitchen and gladly took a big whiff of the smell of breakfast.

"Hmm…Minty," he teased as his wife leaned into to give him a quick little peck on the lips, "Here, eat." Freddie, like a gentleman, pulled Sam's chair out for her. They both had a plate of a couple waffles, fried chicken with some syrup drizzled on top.

She exclaimed, chewing her bits of her food, "Oh…oh my god, Freddie. This is so good!"

"Good to hear," Freddie replied. He smirked, probably thinking of other times Sam says that to him and it's usually not about food.

Sam shook her head with a smirk that matched his own after spearing her fork with a waffle, "Stop!"

"Stop what?" he mused, shrugging like he didn't know what she was talking about, sipping his coffee.

She accused playfully, still smiling, "You know exactly what! That look!"

"What look?" Freddie questioned, continuing to pretend to be oblivious.

His wife pointed out, "That look that says I-wanna-do-it _or_ that you're thinking about last time. You perv!"

"Only for you," her husband responded, "Besides it's not pervy. A) I'm a guy. B) You're the only one I think about like that. Ergo…"

"Dude, who still says ergo," his wife interrupted with a teasing remark.

He retorted, "Yeah whatever."

"Ooh, good comeback," Sam laughed with a voice full of sarcasm. Freddie looked at his watch.

Freddie sighed, "Babe, we've gotta go in a half hour or I'll be late for work."

"Relax Freddie, we've got time, and _someone _has to do these dishes," she designated.

With an eyebrow raise at her, he figured, "And by someone, you mean me. Right, Sam? "

"Nah," his wife replied with an answer that was usually out-of-the-ordinary, "I'll get it done, but I do need you to get my laptop, so I can work on those recipes for next week's show."

"Okay." Freddie answered slowly, the tone of voice filled with surprise and curiosity, "I'll go get it and when I come back downstairs. Tell me who you are and what you've done with my Sam.

Sam sneered mockingly and with a wave of her hand, gesturing for him to go up to their room, "Haha! Very funny."

He left to go upstairs with a puzzled look upon his face. Sam smirked, put the dishes in the dishwasher. She thought, "I got the easy job 'cause in 5…4…3…2…" A few minutes later, she heard, Freddie curse among other things.

"Sam!" He bellowed from their bedroom, "You didn't tell me your laptop was locked in the drawer that sticks. I almost ripped it off the track. I could've hurt myself." While upstairs, Freddie thought to himself; "Sure she gets the easy job."

"Sorry!" Sam hollered back, sounding rather unapologetic, "I needed the muscle. I swear, this pregnancy is turning me into a weak little daffodil."

Freddie muttering how much of a hassle and it was to do something as simple as retrieve his wife's laptop. He placed it in her brown leather messenger bag and set it down by her feet when she was drying and putting away the last of the dishes.

Freddie asked, "You done?"

"Uh-huh." She said with a nod.

She picked up her bag. They got into the car and headed on-set of Robert Ramirez's latest film, "Big City" about an escort, who decides to leave her life of sex, crime, and drugs behind and return to her roots in Seattle, but along the way problems ensue between her and her former boyfriend. They had been working throughout the morning.

Sam was busy typing away the final directions on her beef stew recipe when she heard Freddie call, "And that's a wrap for today guys. Great work."

"That's it for today?" Sam inquired, smiling slightly occasionally getting to watch her man in action, co-directing a movie along a big-shot like Robert Ramirez.

He commented, "Yep, what's with that smile Benson?"

"Nothing!" she denied.

He answered back in a tone of disbelief, "Sure."

"You think I'm lying?" his wife questioned and then reminded, "Ha! I'm a master liar, so how would you know if I was or wasn't?"

"That's true, but I know you and the fact that your voice gets higher when you lie," Freddie remembered.

Sam gasped in defeat, "Damn it!"

"What were you thinking about?" he inquired, leaning in closer.

"It looks kinda cute watching you work," She huffed in admittance.

He just shook his head at with a smile and checked his watch. It was around eleven o'clock. Freddie then nudged her shoulder to pull her attention away from her laptop and the set being taken down for today's action scene.

Freddie mentioned, "Sam, we'd better head down to Dr. Bower's office."

"'Kay," Sam added with a nod.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at St. Agony's Hospital and went straight for the elevator, Sam pressed the fourth button, and Freddie wrapped his arm around her.

He looked at her and wondered, "You think we'll be able to find out if it's a boy or girl at this appointment?"

"I hope so, Dr. Bower said before we could find out between sometime in my thirteenth to my twentieth week. I'm already at twenty weeks and I want to know now!" She sighed in a whine.

Freddie cracked, "Baby Benson is just being difficult, like his or her mother."

"Hey!" Sam yelled offended and proceeded to slug him on the arm.

He laughed, rubbing his arm slightly, "I take it back!"

"Yeah you'd better!" She threatened him with an angry glare across her face.

He just placed his arm around again her and they finally reached the fourth floor. At this point, Sam and Freddie sat in the waiting room until they heard a nurse call Sam's name.

Nurse Julie, "Samantha Benson!"

Freddie and Sam walked towards the hall of examination rooms and were placed in one. Nurse Julie left while Sam stripped down to a hospital gown. Sam just flung each item of clothing at him.

"You could fold these and hand 'em to me nicely, you know." He complained, folding it for her and putting her clothes aside on an empty chair.

She sighed getting up on the exam table, "I could."

"But you _choose _not to. Like, I haven't heard that one before," Freddie filled in.

Before she could respond, Nurse Julie came back in and ran the usual procedure. Nurse Julie first checked Sam's weight. It was about fifteen pounds heavier from her pre-pregnancy weight, and that was perfectly healthy for her and the baby at this stage in her pregnancy. Next, was a blood pressure check, and lastly checking her heartbeat.

Nurse Julie stated, "Hmm… your heartbeat's faster than normal today. Are you having any problems breathing lately?"

Sam confessed, "Yeah."

"Right, but Dr. Bower said that's normal because the baby's growing?" He said in more of the form of a question.

Nurse Julie nodded and left the room after to telling Sam to lay back and try to relax before Dr. Bower came in to check on her. Freddie stood at the end of the exam table, making sure she stayed in a laying position, rubbing her shoulders.

"Mmm… that feels _so nice_," Sam mewed, eyes blinking as if she was about to fall asleep.

Freddie soothed, and then laughed, "Just relax, but don't fall asleep, baby."

"Alright," Sam sighed, loving the feeling of Freddie kneading over her aching muscles.

With that, Dr. Bower entered the room. Dr. Newton recommended Dr. Bower as one of the best obstetricians in Seattle. They went over her chart and how she was feeling today. Soon after, Dr. Bower brought in an ultrasound technician, Daniela. A few moments after Daniela lathered the ultrasound gel, and ran the wand across her belly; Dr. Bower viewed the image critically, which alarmed both Sam and Freddie at first, but then Dr. Bower looked at them.

Dr. Bower announced, "Vitals are healthy. Development looks good. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes!" Sam and Freddie both said together, exclaiming excitedly.

Dr. Bower said with a bright smile, "You two are going to be the proud parents of a baby boy, congratulations."

They kissed. Sam got dressed when Dr. Bower left and they headed out to their car. When they reached the parking lot, Freddie recognized two familiar faces.

"Brad! Wendy! Hey, long time no see." Freddie greeted.

Brad responded, "Yep, man. How've you guys been?"

"Ah, good Bennett, last I heard y'all got jobs in Hollywood," Sam said.

Brad and Wendy, who got married in June right before Sam and Freddie had gotten married. The Bennetts moved up to Hollywood because Brad became a Film Teacher at Hollywood Arts after he got that interview in July during Sam and Freddie's wedding. Wendy found a job reporting on celebrity news at SmmartTV in Hollywood, and Wendy was now the Seattle correspondent for SmmartTV interviewing local celebrities, so they moved back home.

Wendy replied, "Uh-huh, but I got transferred to Seattle and here we are having a baby."

"And looks like you are too." Brad stated with an eyebrow raise, noticing Sam's baby bump was just as big as Wendy's.

"Yeah, do you know what you guys are having?" Freddie asked, pointing to Wendy's belly.

"A girl," Wendy answered, caressing her belly.

"What about you guys? What are you having?" Brad questioned, his eyes shifting over to Sam.

"A boy," Sam replied, lightly patting her stomach.

"Aww… nice. When are you due?" Wendy wondered.

Sam remembered, "April 22nd."

"No way!" Wendy gasped in an excited shock, "Me too!"

Sam and Wendy got pregnant at the same time. It was quite the coincidence, but then again Brad and Wendy were so almost exactly like Sam and Freddie. They chatted for a bit and decided they needed to do some catching up.

"You guys busy?" Brad queried.

Freddie shook his head, "Nah man, wanna hang with me and the wife?"

"Is that cool with you Sam?" Wendy asked.

Sam just nodded yes and they each got in their cars and drove to Sam and Freddie's house. The boys were playing video games and messing with their new editing programs while the girls were chatting it up, snacking on popcorn, and watching TV.

"I can't believe, we got knocked up at the exact same time." Sam pointed out after licking her lips.

Wendy said sipping some juice, "I know. Something's in the water between those Benson and Bennett boys."

Sam laughed at that, both them of moving to lie down. They both took up the entire space of the couch, but they were comfortable.

"So how are things between you and Brad?" Sam started to say.

Wendy shrugged and smirked slightly, "Eh, can't complain. How 'bout you and Freddie?"

"Good. Good." Sam waved off, "But when I first told I was pregnant. My god, he was jabbering on and on, worrying about whether we're ready or not. Things are cool now though."

Wendy giggled, "Nice, Brad fainted when I told him."

Sam laughed so hard at that, she nearly choked on her popcorn, "Freddie wants to film the birth."

"Brad does too and I told him, 'Baby I'm going to be in pain, trying to push our kid out of my body, all sweaty and gross. Don't film it!' He agreed no camera," Wendy explained.

Sam sighed, "I mentioned that kinda stuff to Freddie. Plus who wants to see their 'private parts' on film during delivery. I said after I have the baby. Film all you want,' but _not during_."

"I'm with on that one girl." Wendy agreed, and looked at the empty bowl, "Aww…man we're out of popcorn. Brad!"

"Freddie!" Sam called out.

The boys hollered back simultaneously, walking into the living room, "Yeah Babe!"

"Brad, go make me some more popcorn." Wendy ordered pointing toward the kitchen.

Sam added, crossing her arms, "Freddie, go help him find the popcorn."

The boys groaned. "Why can't you make yourself some popcorn, Wends?" Brad asked his wife.

"And Sam, why can't you help her get it?" Freddie continued.

Wendy moaned, "I'm tired."

"And I am too." Sam added.

Brad grumbled, "Alright," which was echoed by Freddie's groan, "Fine."

The guys made popcorn were the girls were playing around and yet still in conversation.

"Hey Sam," Wendy suggested, "Belly bump."

"Go for it!" Sam agreed.

Brad reprimanded from the kitchen, "Wendy…"

"Sam…" Freddie said annoyed, bringing over the popcorn and other snacks.

Wendy beckoned, "Okay, no belly bumps, but come here Sam."

Sam walked over and they hugged letting their baby bumps press against so softly.

"Ooh, they moved." Sam cheered.

Brad commented, "Wow, you two are weird." Freddie looked at him in agreement.

Sam and Wendy glared at their husbands, fully prepared to smack them on their arms, but didn't because of what they said.

Freddie persuaded in a cute voice, "But I love you, baby doll."

"Baby doll," Wendy giggled, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up," Sam chided in an amused way, "Don't tell anyone, but I actually like when Freddie calls me that."

Brad smirked, and pointed out, "Yeah like you don't like your nickname, Boo Boo."

Wendy blushed and shushed him. Freddie and Sam were both laughing hysterically because Wendy's nickname was way mushier than Sam's nickname.

They two couples spent a little more time together and sometime later the night drew to a close after dinner.

"Bye guys. We have to do this again soon." Wendy yawned while Brad helped her put on her jacket.

Freddie said, "Definitely, let us know if you two need help unpacking."

"No big deal. We got our parents helping us out. Well…later I'm gonna get the Mrs. Home before she starts snoring." Brad reassured, and then noticed how Wendy was leaning against the wall.

Sam and Freddie walked Brad and Wendy out to the driveway and said their final goodbyes.

"Bye Wends, we're on for Glitter Gloss, Saturday." Sam reminded. Wendy nodded tiredly. Brad looked behind him and drove off.

Freddie commented, referring to Sam and Baby Benson, pulling Sam close to him, "C'mon let's get inside. I don't want you two getting cold."

"That was fun." Sam mentioned.

Sam and Freddie spent the next few hours doing chores, washing dishes, cleaning the house, and around eleven at night, relaxed in bed. They didn't bother to get changed into their pajamas. Freddie was brushing his teeth in their while Sam was reading. He rinsed his mouth, cleaned up the bathroom, and sat back on the bed to see what Sam was so intrigued with, she didn't take her eyes off it.

Her husband read the cover, "_'What's In A Name?'_ You actually read that book I got."

"Don't sound so shocked, Benson." His wife huffed, "I also read '_What To Expect When You're Expecting'_"

"Hmm…" Freddie mused, "So let's pick and chose the names we like or don't like."

Sam bit her lip, thinking, "Well, I know the names I don't like Jackson, Dawson, or Anderson."

"I agree, but some questions come to mind. Why don't you like them? Who, in the hell, names their kid, Anderson?" He wondered, confused.

"One: They may be good names for someone else, but those names all have the same last syllable as Benson. I think it would sound kinda not…janky, but just not right." She explained, "Two: Anderson Cooper from CNN. Before you crack a joke, he was doing a segment on his talk show about Fat Cakes. Dude's looking pretty hot for forty-nine."

Freddie quipped, jealous Sam had made that last comment, "I'm sitting right here!"

"But, you are so good lookin', baby," Sam complimented, "Fine and all mine."

He made it clear, "I definitely don't want to call our son, Fredward Benson Jr. I don't really like my full first name, that's why I've gone by Freddie all these years."

"Mmm, okay, but I always that if we had a kid that, as much as I used to make fun of you for it. I think it should be his middle name, at least." She proposed. Freddie looked in his wife's eyes to see if she was being serious and she was. He could tell by the way she looked at him with this almost pleading and hopeful expression.

He kissed her sweetly, "That will be his middle name. He still needs a first."

"We agreed if before we know he was a boy we wouldn't name after our deadbeat dads, Leonard or Michael." Sam reminded. Freddie sighed, looked tense, and grabbed her hand.

"Brian?" Freddie started.

She continued, "No way too brainy, Kyle."

"No it's too pretty-boy." Freddie stated his opinion, "What about naming him after your grandfather and mine."

"Oh yeah! My grandpa was named Christopher and so was yours." Sam remembered, "Christopher Fredward Benson, it is."

He mentioned, lifting up Sam's blouse, and kissing her bare belly, "I like that, well we can't wait to meet you Christopher."

Sam sighed happily at that, delicately combing her fingertips through Freddie's hair while his lips were pressed against her stomach.

Sam pointed out, "Okay Daddy. Quit kissing the kid. I…"

She was cut off by Freddie moving up and kissing her passionately. The last few sounds out of that room before the light went off were the book dropping to the floor along Sam and Freddie showing each other, just how in love they were and still are. Sam was sure as soon as Carly heard the news, she'd be throwing her and Wendy a double-baby shower. Little did Carly know with Sam and Wendy both being married and pregnant at the same time, that it would change their relationship as they knew it.


	8. Chapter 8:iFeel Left Out

**Chapter Eight:**

**iFeel Left Out**

* * *

><p>Christmas was right around the corner, Sam and Wendy were both about twenty-three weeks, which meant four more months and Babies Bennett and Benson would be welcomed into the world. Today was a busy day. Sam was on-set filming an episode of her fairly new show <em>Italian Made Easy<em> and had to do multiple interviews about its special holiday theme and much more because Robert Ramirez and Freddie's movie, "Big City", was coming to theaters soon. Sam walked Wendy over to the set pantry and they began their interview. Background music played as the camera crew began to film their banter

"Hey, what's up SmmartTV viewers? I'm Wendy Bennett," she announced.

Sam added with a wave to camera, "And I'm Samantha Benson…"

"We're kicking it on-set of _Italian Made Easy_ talking about the upcoming holiday episode on the Food Channel and spilling deets on upcoming chizz," Wendy continued.

Sam joked sarcastically, "That's right because, what's more fun than two pregnant chicks gabbing in a pantry."

"I know," Wendy giggled, "But there's a reason for that, so you have a special holiday episode of your show coming up, can you tell us more about it."

Sam answered, "Well, if you never seen my show and you _should_. _Italian Made Easy _is what the name says it's Italian made fast, easy, and accessible for _anyone _to make. This Christmas, Ricky Flame, Gia Deceli, and I are all going to help you guys out."

"And how are you planning to do that?" Wendy inquired.

Sam replied, "Today, we're filming an entire episode to help viewers perfect those holiday dishes. Everything, from my personal favorite ham to turkey, stuffing and all that chizz; we're taking calls, texts, tweets, Splashface posts, video messages all to encourage people to make less janky food. Get off your lazy butts and cook!"

"Nice Sam," Wendy said with a roll of her eyes, "We're also letting fans in a little secret."

"Yep," Sam waves her hand, signaling to the cameraman to get a close-up, "We don't use brand names."

The girls gasp in false shock. As boring as that may sound, it was actually quite hysterical when Wendy picked up a box of beef stock with Sam's face plastered on it.

"So, this cute chick is on all your stuff," Wendy explained, holding a box, "That's because it's illegal to use brand names on TV shows. Your illegal days are over, Right Benson?"

Sam stated, her voice going up an octave, "Well…"

"Sam!" Wendy scolded with a sigh.

Sam's hands went up in defense as if to say, "Just kidding!".

"And besides that, you are married to this guy who's an upcoming director Freddie Benson. He's got a movie coming out, the beginning of January with Robert Ramirez. How proud are you of him?" Wendy questioned, looking to Sam.

Sam would've cracked another joke, but the way Wendy looked at her said otherwise. The redhead's eyes burned in a way that Sam knew she should answer honestly. "I'm extremely proud of him. This is his first big blockbuster and I'm hoping it will be a hit for him and Robert."

Meanwhile, Carly caught the last few minutes of Wendy and Sam's interview.

"Awesome, and besides that you and I have another little project, so to speak. Belly bump." Wendy suggested and wanted to let Sam sign off for her.

Sam and Wendy did their little belly bump/hug move and signed off.

Sam waved, "I'm Samantha Benson and this is my best friend Wendy Bennett and we'll catch you SmmartTV viewers later."

"Nice, we'll hit up Build-A-Bra later after yoga, next week." Wendy whispered to Sam, thinking the camera the camera was off, though a few seconds later she noticed it wasn't, "Oops… maybe not Build-A-Bra. I'm just gonna say Later Lady Sam and viewers. Thanks for watching!"

The screen faded to black. Carly wasn't mad at Sam and Wendy for saying they were best friends. Everyone knows you can have more than one best friend, but it did sting a little. Over the past few weeks, Sam and Wendy grew a lot closer. Wendy and Sam both being married and pregnant, at the same time, changed things between Sam and Carly. Carly was just at a different point in her life, trying to find a man and a job, made her feel a little left out of the loop. It was like Sam and Wendy had become greater best friends than Carly and Sam.

* * *

><p>At the time, Sam filmed the last three hours of the six hour holiday special and headed home to Freddie. She was tired, sore from being on her feet all day, but she still had to make dinner and hopefully spend time with Freddie. His work on the final touches of the movie and her work on the holiday special kept them very busy. They'd come home at different times, eat dinner late, and they barely saw each other in the past two days. Tonight that would change. They needed to do a little reconnecting; not necessarily sexual, but romantic.<p>

Sam greeted tiredly as she entered the front room, "Hey, baby!"

"Hey, stranger," he greeted, slyly with a kissing, holding a glass of something.

She broke the kiss quickly and noticed there was more than just their tree and Christmas decorations in their living room. The lights were dimmed, the sound of a crackling warm fire was emitted from the fireplace, and there was a checkered blanket with a picnic basket right beside the couch.

His wife reminded in a rant, with an eyebrow raise, and a hand on her hip, "You realize I can't drink. I don't care what other women say red wine isn't good during pregnancy. I don't want anything hurting Christopher."

"I know. I know." Freddie soothed and then pointed out, "This is grape cider."

She sighed, and blushed a little from slight embarrassment, "Oh okay. That is one of my favorites, during Christmastime."

"I remembered." He said with a knowing smile, taking her hands in his, and leading her into the living room.

Sam wondered, looking around a little, "So, what's with the indoor picnic, Benson?"

"For us," Freddie responded. Sam stared at him, biting her lip, thinking if she forgot something important, "Sit."

Freddie guided her down to the floor on the blanket, placing a pillow in between her and the couch.

"What am I, a dog now?" She quipped, taking a sip of her cider, and placing it on the nearby coffee table.

He shook his head no and mentioned, "You know, this is the first time we've spent alone together in two whole days. I wanted to do something nice."

He began plating some food that was still piping hot. Suddenly Sam's cell phone beeped. Wendy had sent her a quick text about the Christmas Eve plans, tomorrow night. Freddie looked at his wife, somewhat annoyed. Sam's eyes pleaded with her husband to give her a second to reply back. He nodded in approval. Sam fired off a speedy little text to Wendy, confirming the details with her, Brad, and of course Freddie as he was still plating each little piece of food.

"Sorry." Sam apologized, turning off her phone, "You have my undivided attention, Mr. Benson."

"Hmm…" Freddie cracked, "Apart from eating dinner, Mrs. Benson?"

She stated matter-of-factly, "Well, duh." She got excited at seeing steak, potatoes, brown rice, and spinach that she didn't have to cook. They ate and talked about things like baby plans and trying to coax in revealing what they got each other for Christmas. But that would have to wait until tomorrow night. They were finally through with eating their dinner; Sam got up to wash the dishes with a little help from Freddie. At five months along, Sam's growing belly made getting up a bit more of a challenge.

"I guess I'll wash the dishes since you cooked dinner." Sam sighed, taking the stuff to the kitchen. She began to clean things up.

A few minutes later, Freddie asked, noticing the way Sam was fidgeting around, trying to crack her back, "You want some help, honey?"

"No. no," She denied, "Just relax, Freddie. I'll be back in a sec."

A few more minutes went by, Sam was just about done washing and drying and attempted to put the last dish away in the above cabinet. Freddie looked over to see that she was having a difficult time doing so, and still appeared to be a bit of pain. He got up, walked into the kitchen, and reached over Sam.

He whispered in her ear, putting the plate away "Let me get that for you."

"Thanks." Sam stated, walking back into the living room. They sat back down. Sam grimaced at the ache from her lower back

Freddie surmised, "Your back's still bothering you."

"Yeah, it's okay. I was walking around and cooking a lot at work, today," she clarified.

Sam looked confused for a second as to why her husband stood up and scooted her forward slightly. Freddie sat back down, leaning against the couch, with his wife situated in between his legs, massaging her back.

He chuckled, stating the obvious from hearing Sam moan in satisfaction, but asked her anyway, "Does that help at all?"

"Oh yeah…" Sam moaned, feeling some of her tense muscles loosen up, "Can you go a little lower though and more toward the center of my back?"

Freddie did as he was told, using a little pressure, "Sure. Wow, your muscles are so tight. What have you been doing all day, Sam?"

"Let's see, I cooked a ham, dressed a turkey, carved a pot roast, and made sides. It was definitely a busy day." She listed.

"Mmm, poor baby," he mused, still rubbing her back, though stopping for a bit to just hold her in his arms. "Is this…" He started, kissing along her shoulder. Freddie purposefully skipped over that sensitive little spot where her neck met her shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses up the side of her neck and back down again, "Making you…" He reached her sweet spot, on the crook of her neck by her shoulder, "Feel better?" Freddie kissed and sucked on that same area repeatedly, which made Sam push him away for awhile.

"Yes," Sam moaned, trying not to laugh. However, she was very ticklish, "Freddie…Stop! You know what this does to me."

She adjusted herself by leaning against his chest, her arms gripping the back of his neck, and tilting to one side to rest her head on his shoulder. He ran his hands on either side of her body and her belly. They kissed each others' lips sweetly.

"I think that made up for two days of not seeing each other," Freddie commented with a grin.

Sam yawned, "Uh-huh. I am so tired. Let's hit the sack."

Freddie nodded in agreement. For once, in the Benson household, they left things as they were. They didn't bother fixing the picnic basket and blanket and merely left those items in the living room, including their phones. All this time, Carly was trying to call Sam saying she couldn't make it to Brad and Wendy's tomorrow for whatever reason. The Bensons, however enjoyed a peaceful night of sleep, snuggled up in bed together.

* * *

><p>The next day was Christmas Eve, in the evening Freddie and Sam drove down the road to the Bennett's humble abode.<p>

At the sound of a doorbell ring, Brad hollered to his wife, "Wends! Freddie and Sam are here!"

"Alright, I'll be right there! I just have to get this ham out of the oven!" Wendy yelled back.

Brad finally opened the door and let them in the house.

"Hey, what up Bennett!" Sam greeted, heading inside and not bothering to wait for her husband.

Freddie grunted, walking in while carrying a stack of presents, "Sam, would it have killed you to help carry some of this stuff in?"

Sam responded by acting out a mock-heart attack, laying on the floor and closing her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Brad chuckled, glancing over at Freddie, "Just stick those under the tree, man."

"Okay," he groaned, placing them down on the skirt of the tree, "Sam, did you remember the turkey?"

She nodded, "Yo Wendy, where should I put this?"

"Is that?" Wendy started to ask gleefully.

While lifting the tin foil Sam said, "Turkey for my Wends. Do I smell?" She took a whiff in of that all too familiar aroma.

"Ham for my Sam," Wendy replied. "Ooh that rhymed. I love you!"

"Love you too Wendy!" Sam added.

Freddie sneered, "Okay, so it's one big love fest. What are you two going to make out over meat?"

"That'd be kinda hot," Brad commented suggestively.

Wendy and Sam exclaimed simultaneously, "Hey! Little ears!" They gestured to their bellies and then the girls both smack him on each arm.

Freddie smirked at that, glad he didn't say anything, regarding that issue, "They're just happy it's Christmas. Every time there's a holiday, baby talk, or romantic nights Sam gets all girly and giddy."

"Freddie!" Sam proclaimed in a loud whisper, "I told you never to tell anyone that. People will think I'm getting soft."

"Because you have, it's okay Sam. Next to Wendy, you're still one of the toughest girls, I know, even though, you've gotten girlier over the years." Brad complimented, in attempt to redeem himself from that last comment, which got him into trouble.

Wendy added, "That's true."

"Yep, luckily I've convinced her not to join the PTA." Freddie mentioned.

They chatted for a bit longer, watched some cartoon Christmas specials like when they were kids. Brad and Freddie couldn't help but laugh at the sight of two grown, pregnant woman shaking boxes to figure out what was inside. Thankfully, nothing was breakable.

Brad wondered, "Hey is Carly stopping by? We sent her the e-vite."

"No, she left me a message last night. She went to go skiing with some dude up in Tahoe. Supposedly, he's a ski instructor." Sam answered.

"Is he tall brunette guy, muscular; has an earring in his left ear?" Wendy asked.

Brad inquired, "You know him?"

Wendy nodded, "Mmm Hmm, His name's Alex, he works with my little brother. Gary says Alex flirts with a lot of the girls. I'm betting Carly will see right through that."

"Hopefully, I'm surprised Sam hasn't asked…" Freddie began.

Sam filled in, "When are we going to eat?"

"See," he said matter-of-factly, "Do I know my Sam or what?"

She nodded and Eskimo kissed him

"Ugh…this room is getting too cheesy. Let's eat." Brad complained.

The four of them sat down to a nice meal of ham, turkey, mashed potatoes, biscuits, spinach casserole, and an array of vegetables, which Sam actually ate because it was craving. Later, they opened gifts. Sam got Freddie a Blueberry Tablet. Wendy got Brad a new video camera. Freddie got Sam this beautiful white gold pedant it started out like a mustache, shaped into a heart, engraved with SJB. Brad got Wendy a heart-shaped locket, engraved with WDB. The babies' even got something, a couple receiving blankets, and outfits. Overall, it was a lovely Christmas for the Bennetts and Bensons, but not so much for Carly.

* * *

><p>While in Tahoe Alex said, "Look you're a nice girl, but I just wanted to give you ski lessons."<p>

Unfortunately, Alex had been leading Carly on from the moment they met, three days ago. He told how much he liked her. Throughout the times they would hang out, Alex occasionally rubbed her back, held her hand, and paid for her dinner. Carly took that as a possible sign of his interest in her as more than a friend. However, that wasn't so and it hurt her.

"Just leave." Carly announced, tearing up. Alex did just that.

She tried to call Sam, but it went straight to voicemail again. Sam would've picked up if she wasn't charging her phone. Carly didn't want leave messages on her phone, crying.

The next week Carly wrapped herself up looking for a job and helping her granddad in Yakima. She was back in Seattle on the last day of December, visiting Spencer and wanting to spend some quality bonding time with her friends. It was around three in the afternoon, Carly knew her friends would usually be at Lamaze class, so she decided to do some retail therapy. Sam and Wendy went on and on how their teacher Maureen dressed and acted like a hippie.

Maureen instructed, "Okay Mommies when it comes time to deliver, during labor it helps if Daddies have a focus object to take your minds of the miracle of birth. Focus on your center and inhale deeply. Then exhale _Hee Hee Hee _breaths and relax."

"_Hee Hee Hee, _like this will really help when we're giving birth," Wendy taunted, looking over to Sam and Freddie.

"Well we don't know," Brad reminded. "Pay attention, we're almost done."

Freddie coached, "C'mon Sam, focus on the Nug-Nug."

"Baby, when I'm in labor, you focus on Nug-Nug," Sam breathed, looking up at her husband.

Freddie replaced his body with a pillow for a minute as he fished through his messenger bag. He got back in his spot behind her and pulled something else out

"Better?" Freddie inquired holding a squeaky toy that smelled like fried chicken.

Sam noticed, "Is that from the pet store?"

Sam, Wendy, and Brad all shot Freddie a glare that read, "Seriously, dude?"

"What?" Freddie shrugged, "We can't bring actual fried chicken into the hospital."

Brad agreed, "That's a good point."

"Sam, are you sniffing it?" Wendy noticed when Sam had her nose pressed against it.

"I enjoy the smell of fried chicken so much." Sam mused, and then patted Freddie's leg, "Good thinking."

After showing the class more of what to do when it comes time to push, Maureen had to leave due to a family emergency of some sort. Lamaze class ended early, so that meant the gang could do whatever they wanted. They girls wanted to go shopping to get the babies stuff and the guys looked around at fancy cribs and baby monitors. Carly was at Forever 30 when she saw Sam and Wendy laughing it up at Babies R US each trying to sit in a shopping cart while the other one pushed it. Carly walked down the aisle to Babies R US.

Carly greeted, "Hi. Class end early?"

Wendy were brought out of their laugh fest and nodded.

"Doing a little retail therapy?" Wendy figured.

"Mmm Hmm, so why didn't you tell me you guys were going shopping?" Carly wondered.

Sam pointed out, "I thought you'd still be at your Granddad's house in Yakima."

"Nope, I came home today." Carly answered, "I called you a lot, Sam and you never picked up."

"Uh… my phone's been a little janky lately. I probably have to change the battery. It doesn't take the charge fully, so it's been like three weeks since I've seen you, kid. How've you been?" Sam queried.

Carly responded excitedly, "Good. We need some girly time. Wanna let Freddie and Brad do their own thing? We can all hit up Forever 30, have some ice cream…"

"Ice cream!" Wendy laughed.

Carly questioned with a perplexed expression across her face, "What's so funny about ice cream?"

"We pranked our Lamaze instructor Maureen by getting her to wear a full-body ice cream suit. You had to be there," Sam explained in between giggles.

Wendy added, "We told her it was a requirement for national ice cream day."

"Oh okay." Carly said strangely, "So you guys wanna hang out?"

"I would, but I can't. Brad and I have reservations at Pini's in an hour." Wendy stated, checking her watch.

Sam continued, "I can't either, Freddie and I are going to a New Years Eve/Viewing party for 'Big City' at Robert's house."

"Alright," Carly sighed. "I just miss you. How 'bout Saturday?"

Wendy remembered, "Sam, Freddie, Brad, and I are going on a double date to the Cheesecake Warehouse, but you can come if you want."

"And be the fifth wheel?" Carly exclaimed agitatedly.

Sam defended, "Wends was just trying to be nice. You don't have to snap at her."

"I'm sorry," Carly admitted. "I just feel left out. Call me when you aren't busy. I'm sure you and your best friend Wendy can have fun without me."

With those last words, Carly left the store and headed her own way. Sam went from defensive to sad. She understood Carly was mad.

Wendy saw tears well up in Sam's eyes, "Sam, you alright?"

Sam wasn't the type who got overemotional (except around Freddie), but her hormones caused her to break down, "She hates me!"

Wendy pulled Sam into a hug and let Sam cry on her shoulder, making sure no attention was drawn to them, thankfully there wasn't a lot of customers close by. Brad and Freddie rushed over with Skynaut action figures in hand.

"Baby what's wrong?" Freddie asked concerned, taking Wendy's place and hugging her. "Why are you crying?"

Sam didn't respond, just held Freddie and tried to calm down. Wendy told them how Carly seemed to be really angry with both of them for hanging out a lot. Sam and Wendy couldn't help that they were spending more time together. At this point, they just had more in common. They both got married and pregnant around the same time. Their personalities were also very similar. But none of that should make Carly feel threatened by Sam and Wendy's friendship. Yet, somehow it did because in Babies R US is when Carly realized she and Sam just seemed to drift apart because they were at different stages in their lives. Freddie suggested they let Carly cool off and focus on their health, the babies' health, work, and each other. It's not like it would cause a strain in their friendships, forever or would it?


	9. Chapter 9:iKnow It's Not Time Yet

**Chapter Nine:**

**iKnow It's Not Time Yet**

* * *

><p>The pain had started when Sam was eating a slice of cake she made for Freddie's twenty-third birthday, she was in her twenty-ninth week, and a couple days ago before began feeling these cramps. Dr. Bower had mentioned that those cramps were simply just Braxton Hicks contractions, which prepare a woman's body for what's to come when it's time to deliver. She decided to forget the cake idea.<p>

"Okay…ooh you're letting Mama you're ready to come out soon. Huh Chris?" Sam breathed, rubbing, and looking down at her belly, "Calm down in there."

She plopped down in their living room recliner, rubbing her belly, leaning forward while taking deep, long rhythmic breaths.

Meanwhile Freddie was in the kitchen talking to some friends, "Twenty-three is _not _old."

"If you so say ol' man," Shane teased, "Hey, pretty soon you'll have some calling you old man. Where's that wife of yours?"

"Don't know," he replied as his eyes, surveying the room for Sam. "Honey, where you at?"

The contractions stopped and started infrequently.

She gasped, "In the living. Ow!"

"Ow?" Freddie repeated as he walked into the living room and noticed how Sam appeared to be in a lot of pain. "Sam, what's wrong?"

She moaned, "Contractions."

"What! I know it's not time. Okay we have to go the hospital, get the overnight bag, and figure out what's wrong. Come here, I'll…" He ranted worriedly.

"Freddie! Freddie! It's alright." Sam reassured in between breathing, "It's false contractions."

He remembered, "Braxton Hicks. What do you need me to do for you?"

"Mmm, can you rub my back? My god! It feels like it hurts so bad!" Sam groaned pitifully.

Freddie's hands went to her back and massage over and over trying to relax his wife and it worked.

He mused, "I guessed they stopped?"

After a little bit, Sam was so incredibly relaxed she thought she peed herself and it felt like she kept going. She looked down and saw something that was definitely not urine.

Sam gasped, horrified "Freddie! I think my water just broke."

Immediately they both went into a panic, but they had to get help. Freddie dialed 911 and within ten minutes an ambulance came and rushed them to the nearest hospital. The paramedics wheeled Sam quickly on a gurney. Sam was hurting and scared. All she kept saying was her husband's name and that the baby's not supposed to come yet. Freddie was scared too, but someone had to be the strong one and it couldn't be Sam.

"Baby, I'm right here. I'm not leaving." Freddie stated, grabbing Sam's hand, running alongside the gurney, "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine."

The medical team got her into the emergency room. The attending physician diagnosed the situation and gave Sam some Indocin, a medicine to prevent premature labor along with some other treatments. As the hours passed, the medicine seemed to have no long-lasting effect. Sam wasn't getting any better. Freddie stayed by her and never left for a second. The doctor informed them she would most likely have to deliver thirteen weeks early and they would do everything they could to save the baby.

Sam threatened, "If something happens to my baby, I swear I'll…"

"Sam, you need to stay as calm as possible." Her husband soothed in a calming voice. The contractions came back closer together and stronger even after the brief stint of relief the Indocin provided. Eventually Sam had to push.

"Alright, Mrs. Benson push like you're having a bowel movement," the doctor prepared.

She groaned trying to relax her breath, holding her legs at up at her sides "Ugh… Oh!" She pushed and Freddie held one leg at her side, watching intently as their son was being born. He saw their son, start to slowly make his way out/ Sam took a short rest before she had to do this again.

"I'm going need you to keep pushing as long as you can. Ready One…two…three!" the doctor announced as Sam grunted while pushing, holding her breath, occasionally letting out a moan and a groan.

Freddie squeezed Sam's leg, coaching her, "One more, baby and he's here."

Sam's groan turned into more a scream at the final push. She was a tough girl and didn't even really scream or complain about pain. But the feeling of child birth especially without pain medication can be described as cramps transformed into something short of a person's body being ripped in half. Their son, Christopher was born out into this world clearly too early. His skin wasn't a pinkish color as it should be. He couldn't cry and he weighed in at slightly a few ounces over two pounds.

"My baby," Sam cried.

He explained, "They're taking him to the NICU. I'll go check on him and be right back. I promise, you get some rest mama. I love you."

"I lo-" She began to say, but stopped.

He saw Sam's head lull back, her eyes closed, and the heart monitor flatlined.

"Doctor!" Freddie screamed, "Sam! Baby stay with me! Stay with me! Baby!"

A slew of doctors rushed into the room and some began to perform CPR

A doctor mentioned, "Nurse, we need a crash cart in here, Stat!"

"What's going on? Why isn't she breathing?" Freddie asked extremely worried.

A nurse mentioned, attempting to escort him out, "Sir, you need to leave the room. The doctors are doing everything they can."

"No! That's my wife!" He protested, aggressively shaking his arm away from the nurse's grip.

The doctor announced, "Get him out of here." A larger male nurse made his way toward Freddie.

"No! No, let me go! Sam!" Freddie yelled, "Sam, wake up! Wake up!"

He was forcibly escorted out the room and the door shut. He shouted, " I need to be in there!" Freddie then kept repeating, while banging on the door to his wife's room, "Sam, wake up!" Strangely everything went black and he felt two arms at his sides.

"Freddie." He heard Sam whisper and his eyes instantly popped opened, "What's the matter, baby?"

The room was engulfed in the darkness of the night. Freddie realized he was in bed with his wife Sam, who was perfectly fine, still pregnant, though tired and annoyed. He turned on the light.

"Sam you're alright!" Freddie expressed excitedly.

She harrumphed, shielding her face, "Yeah except for my eyesight. Geez that light is killing me!"

"Sorry," her husband apologized immediately, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light before he spoke to her again.

"So why'd you want me to wake up. I have to…" His wife started to question, but was cut off by Freddie grabbing her, and kissing her like he hadn't seen her in days. Sam mustered, short of breath, "Can't breathe. And you! You woke me up because you wanna…"

Freddie interrupted, "No, not that! Not now! I just had a nightmare. I was so worried…I'm glad you're okay and so is the baby. Right?"

"Mmhmm." She commented with a nod, "We're both good. Wow that must have been some nightmare. What was it about?" Freddie rolled away from Sam and told her what he thought happened.

"I thought I lost you and that I was going to lose Christopher too." He confessed.

Sam pointed out, "But you didn't. I'm right here right now safe and sound, and so is our son, right in my belly, Daddy." She caressed the bulge of her pregnant belly.

"I love you so much, Buddy boy." Freddie proclaimed, just before placing his lips on Sam's belly.

Sam cracked, "Like I said before, just imagine if, in a couple months, Christopher turned out to be a Christina. Then you couldn't call her 'Buddy boy' Freddie."

"Well, I'll still love the baby either way as long as he or she's healthy." He chided with another kiss to Sam's belly, letting his lips travel upwards.

"Mmm, I'm getting another one of those." Sam laughed, referring to Freddie's next kiss upon her lips. "Ooh… aren't you affectionate tonight?"

Freddie said with a smile in between kissing her lips again and again, "Uh-huh because…I love you, so, so much… I never want anything bad to happen to you…or the baby because you two are both mine and I want to love you guys for a long, long, _long_ time."

"Me too, but chill Nub and save some of that action for your birthday tomorrow." She yawned, "Now turn that light off and get some sleep."

He nodded, did as he was he was told, and pulled Sam back into his arms. She smirked at the way Freddie wrapped his arms around her tighter. His hands placed gently at the small of her back as she lay facing him, comfortably on her side. Her head rested on his chest, her hand draped over the other side. It was as if all his worry and fear subside the minute she laid back in his arms because he knew she was with him and safe. Sam felt his breathing relax as he fell asleep again. And she soon did too.

* * *

><p>The next day was Freddie's twenty-third birthday. Sam woke up before Freddie for once and started preparing his cake. It was a vanilla cake with coconut cream frosting and walnuts. He walked into the kitchen, going up behind his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders.<p>

"Hey, Sam" he noted, "That's one good looking cake."

Sam snorted, "It'd better be, Mama didn't go to culinary school for nothing."

Freddie wondered, "So _Mama_, how are my two favorite people doing?"

"We're great. I just keep having these little Braxton Hicks contractions," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What! You should sit down and rest. Or I could take you the doctor's." Freddie ranted.

Sam assured, "Freddie. Relax; Dr. Bower said these are perfectly normal."

"I think we need to have a talk with Dr. Bower," her husband suggested. Sam looked at him confused.

"You know, how she said your due date is April 22nd?" Freddie started.

She nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, if I did my math right. Your due date at full term should be the first week of May. If she messed up on that, who knows what else she messed up on." He accused.

"Maybe she knows I'll deliver early or something, I mean, even I could do that math. Women have delivered babies early, late, and have been fine. Don't worry about it, Fredward, but we're getting off-topic. It's your birthday. Go have fun!" Sam pointed out.

Deciding to drop the previous subject, Freddie reminded, "I didn't make any plans."

"No, _you _didn't," his wife smirked. "But I did."

Freddie looked very perplexed, "I told you I didn't want a big chiz for my birthday."

"I know." She reminded, "But I need you out of the house."

"You're kicking me out on my birthday of all days?" He joked with a slight laugh.

She nodded, "Yep. Brad and Wendy should be here just about…" A doorbell rang. "…now."

"Hey, Freddie. Happy birthday!" Brad and Wendy greeted cheerfully together.

Brad inquired, "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" Freddie stated with a confused expression still on his face.

"A little birdie told us someone might want to check out that new _Galaxy Wars_ memorabilia museum, so we've got three tickets." Wendy clarified.

He wondered in a surprised, "Sam, how did you manage to pull that off? The tickets are really expensive."

"I've got connections, birthday boy. Now go have fun, I have a bunch of stuff to do." Sam waved off.

"You don't wanna come with us?" Freddie questioned.

"No way and Be around thirty to forty-year old nerds raving about red Skynauts and Nug-Nug." Sam added with an insult.

"Hey!" Brad exclaimed insulted, "Your man and I are a couple of those nerds, but we're only in our twenties."

Wendy sighed, "We've been over this, Brad. You two are _our _cool nerds. Plus look at these faces."

"I know. Aren't they cute?" Sam cooed; then she said, "Have my man by six tonight."

"Not a minute later, Benson. Bye." Wendy assured.

Sam waved to them and gave Freddie a quick little peck on the lips. He reminded, "Take it easy, Sam."

"When don't I?" She cracked as they left.

As they left, Sam went right back to frosting Freddie's cake. The minute he got there, Freddie started texting her photos from outside the museum and how cool he thought it was. She laughed. Sam filled her alone time with chores. Now Sam typically wasn't one for manual labor or hard work of any kind. However, that perspective changed over the years. Freddie, of course, was usually very helpful around the house, but he taught Sam quickly, "You want something done right. You do it, yourself."

After doing the laundry and the dishes and other tasks, Freddie left her a message and said they'd be home in a half hour. This far into her pregnancy, Sam had this belly and larger breasts. In a way, she didn't want to be one of those women who complained about their body. But she felt as if her body belonged to someone else. Despite the fact, Sam had only gained around twenty pounds at this point. She wanted to look nice when her husband came home though, so she started getting ready.

"Time to spice it up for your Daddy, kid," Sam announced, looking at herself in the mirror, wearing nothing but a black lace bra and matching boyshorts.

She slipped into this little black empire-waist dress with a pink bow and some red ballet flats. Freddie, being the worrier, absolutely refused to let her wear heels. He was afraid she would trip and fall. Plus with the constant complaining about how her feet hurt in heels, even when she wasn't pregnant was the final straw.

Brad and Wendy said their goodbyes and Freddie thanked them for a fun day. Next, he had walked in the house and said, "Baby! I'm home!"

Instinctively Freddie went upstairs to their bedroom, leaning against the door frame as he saw his wife finish getting ready.

Upon seeing her husband's reflection in the mirror, attempting to adjust her strap that kept falling, she snorted, "You get a good a look there, Benson."

"Oh yeah," Freddie mused, "I definitely got a great view from back here."

"Peeping Tom," Sam scoffed, having a difficult time zipping up the back of her dress.

He cringed, slightly amused, "What's with that ye old lingo? I thought I was the nerd."

"I stand by it." She harrumphed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmm…Need some help with that zipper, Sam?" Freddie asked. She nodded. His hands started to caress her belly, moving further upward. She laughed softly because it tickled. He whispered softly in her ear, "You look beautiful."

"Oh just zip me up man!" Sam complained, smirking at the way he was still so enamored by her figure. Freddie zipped her dress all the way at last.

He pondered, "So, what have you been up to all day, Mrs. Benson?"

"You'll see." She responded, grabbing his hand, and leading him back downstairs to the kitchen, "Keep going."

Sam opened the kitchen door. Freddie looked around the room, amazed, "Woah." Their kitchen had been transformed into a romantic spot fit to be in any traditional French restaurant.

"This reminds me of the restaurant we ate at on our honeymoon." He added.

Sam pointed out, "That's my idea. It's a recreation on one of our most romantic nights along with your favorite food, dessert, and _dessert_."

"You said dessert twice." Freddie mentioned, not getting it.

She whispered in his ear her _other plans _for him tonight, then she coaxed, "Like that plan Birthday boy?"

He shook his head yes and a sly smile came across his face. They sat down to a dinner of a French-Italian fusion mix of food, which Freddie loved as did Sam.

"That was awesome, honey." He complimented, letting out a belch.

Sam continued sarcastically, "And they say romance is dead."

"You're one to talk. You chew with your mouth open, Ms. Manners!" Freddie sneered.

Usually Sam would have retorted with a smart comeback, but considering it was his birthday She cleared her throat, "Point taken. Want some cake now?"

"Please." He replied.

Sam got up, lit the twenty-three candles a-top the cake, and sang him "Happy Birthday". Freddie sliced into it after removing the candles. He cut himself a piece and was about to cut Sam one.

"Bigger." She gestured to where he should cut it. He moved the knife a little, "Right there."

Sam dove right in, immediately devouring her slice.

"Hungry?" Freddie mewed, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making this a great birthday."

"Well duh… birthdays are supposed to be great and besides I'm used to you doing all this romantic stuff for me. I had to even the score." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

He queried with an eyebrow raise, "Oh really is that why? To even the score?"

"And because I love you, but I'd love you more with a mustache." She teased, dipping her fingertip in frosting and wiping it above his upper lip.

Wiping the frosting from his face, Freddie announced playfully, "You're in so much trouble, Sam."

She tried to head for the living room, but he grabbed her by the waist, scooping her up in his arms, and placing in his lap. Sam sat through a Galaxy Wars movie, cuddled up against him, sharing sweet nothings, romantic little kisses before heading back to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's chapter nine for you guys. The beginning was semi-inspired by Nickelback's fairly new single. "Lullaby". They're one of my favorite bands and the music video features none other than Ms. Madisen Hill (Nathan Kress' girlfriend). I may be a Jathan fan, but I still respect her, Nathan, and Jennette. I personally don't send them hate or urge them to date. And Madi did an amazing job in that video playing a soon-to-be momma. Gave her props for that. I highly suggest you watch it.**

**Anyway enough of my opinion, once again sorry for the lack of updates, the week of March 28****th**** was my birthday. I spent it celebrating with my man and my kiddos and the week after I was just really busy. I also apologize for the part about the due date. I know that didn't really have a good flow in the story, but **_**I **_**did my math a little wrong. I had to put it there to make sense later on. I'm debating whether or not for Sam to have little Mr. Christopher Fredward Benson in early May or two weeks early in late-April. I always pictured in this story that Sam would have their first baby, in the same time as her birth month. We'll see. Last up if you read this **_**really, really**_** long author's note. It's been one year since iOMG aired and I hoped you enjoyed it this chapter. Look for more soon and review!**


	10. Chapter 10:iGuess

**Chapter Ten:**

**iGuess**

* * *

><p>Freddie perused over the script for a new television he was about to direct. It wasn't as fast paced as directing a big action flick, but directing was his passion. This new show <em>Kalvin and Kevin<em> was a throwback to sketch comedies everywhere. His hours were also more flexible, which was good, considering the fact, in about a month or so, Sam would have Baby Christopher. But for now Sam was in the kitchen baking cupcakes for her and Wendy's joint baby shower.

"Baby, come here!" Sam yelled from their kitchen, "Try this!"

Her husband walked in the room, and noticed Sam with an unfrosted fudge cupcake. Freddie took a bite out of her hand.

"Mmm, did you put frosting on the inside?" Freddie noted as he swallowed.

She nodded happily, "Yep Fifty with blue frosting and fifty with lavender frosting. Since Wends and I didn't tell a lot of people who's having a boy or girl. The lavender-frosted ones have a small B+W and ours have a F+S on the side." Sam put the two trays of cupcakes away in the fridge.

"Oh, so they can guess? Wendy came up with that." He presumed.

Sam appeared angry, "What? You don't think I can come up with an idea like that? I'm very creative!"

"Ugh mood swings." Freddie muttered his breath. He tried to form a sentence, though it came out as more of a stammer, "I-I…"

His wife laughed and laughed, "Man, you should have seen your face. You're so gullible."

"Sam, you did that on purpose." He growled. "Why do you keep doing that?"

She spoke in a childlike voice, "Because you keep falling for it, c'mon don't be mad at me. I'm your wife, wuvs you very, very much."

"That's not going to work, Samantha Joy." Freddie protested in a firm, reprimanding tone. He'd even pulled out her full first name and her middle name.

Sam sighed when a smirk came across her face and a light bulb went off in her head. She leaned into her husband as close as she could with her very pronounced baby bump and whispered in his ear. She remembered she sure as hell didn't know French, but Italian was another story. Thanks in part to her mother's infatuation with Italian men.

"_Caro mio. Te amo e mi dispace."_

"Sam." Freddie groaned, trying to stay mad, though that quickly turned into a sigh at the feel of Sam kissing down his neck, "Um…what did you just say?"

"I said," she breathed, "My darling, I love you and I'm sorry."

"Will you, at least, try to behave at the baby shower?" He asked hopefully.

Sam smiled, crossing her fingers behind her back, "Promise."

She thought Freddie didn't see, though they have known each other eleven years.

"Yeah, right," her husband scoffed, grabbing the hand from behind her back, and kissing it, "You're so cute when you think I don't know what you're up to."

His wife insinuated, "Are you saying that you don't think I can behave at my joint baby shower with one of my best friends."

"I don't have to say it. You just did." Freddie commented smugly.

Sam gasped in surprise as if a challenge was just thrown at her. "I'd like to think I'm matured over the years."

"And you have in _some _ways, but I bet you that you can't go without cracking a sarcastic comment, tease, or play a prank on someone for an entire day," he confronted.

She challenged, "Okay, let's make this a little more interesting I bet you can't hang out with Brad for the entire day of the baby shower."

"But it's a joint baby shower with Brad and Wendy." Freddie reminded.

Sam laughed, rubbing her hands together, "I know. The rules are that you cannot speak to or interact with your little boyfriend all day. Wendy and I are the ones doing most of the talking at the party anyway. So you lucky guy get to spend the day with me, Wendy, and a bunch of other expectant moms."

He chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of Brad like Carly's jealous of you and Wendy."

"Do not mention, that name in this house." She chided.

Freddie's eyebrows furrowed as he teased, "What, is she Voldemort now?"

"No." Sam denied, "She's the immature one."

He said, "Babe, it's been three months. It goes both ways."

"Yeah and she's not even meeting me halfway there." She pouted.

Freddie assured, rubbing up and down Sam's arms, "Things will get better, Sam."

"Let's not talk about this anymore. We were in the middle of making a bet here." Sam reminded.

He coerced, "Right If you lose, you have to sit through the entire nine hour trilogy of _Galaxy Wars _with me with _no _sarcasm, complaining and/or teasing."

She added with a breath of arrogance, "When _I _win, you have to take me to this Gross Oddities museum for the day."

"Deal," Freddie concurred, extending out his hand.

Sam repeated, "Deal."

The couple did this quirky handshake, where they slap their palms of their hand together, the the back of the hand, and pull each other in for a quick peck on the lips. It was something they did since high school when they started dating and they still do it now

"You just want me with you all day. You miss me." He teased with a sly smirk.

"Mmm…maybe, besides is it so wrong to wrong to want my man with me for the day?" She purred in a soft voice.

"You're so nice and sweet when we're alone." Freddie remarked, letting his fingertips trail up and down her sides.

Sam threatened after smacking his arm, "Just don't let that get out." Suddenly the baby started moving a lot, "And that goes for you too, little man."

Running his hand across Sam's stomach, Freddie asked, "Is that him kicking or his hands moving?"

"Both," she answered. "Ooh what are swimming in the Olympics there, kid?"

Freddie laughed at that, grunting as he sat his very pregnant wife in his lap. They both caressed her belly. Even though their son wasn't born yet, they still liked their little family time.

For example, when Freddie tried to see if Christopher responded to him, he went, "Christopher, this is the sound of your Daddy's voice."

"Ooh I think that's his hand." Sam mentioned, feeling Christopher move. "What do you know? It worked."

Or when Sam had to squat down because it felt as if the baby got stuck in one uncomfortable position. She grunted like a sumo wrestler as she squat down.

"Why did you do that?" Freddie inquired desperately trying to stifle a snicker. "That looks weird."

"Well, he was stuck." She commented with a shrug.

He looked as if to say 'okay'. Freddie went back to his work, perusing through scripts. Sam had a video chat conference with her boss Suzanne Fulton to finalize recipes and go over her work schedule. The rest of their day was pretty tame and mundane involving work, doing stuff around the house, and more work.

* * *

><p>The baby shower was finally here. It was a dreary day, but they didn't matter they were indoors. Wendy and Sam were doing each others' hair. Brad and Freddie weren't allowed to see each other until after the baby shower, so Brad was downstairs grading films submitted by his students. Freddie was in the bathroom area of Brad and Wendy's master bedroom.<p>

"Is Freddie still in the bathroom?" Wendy wondered while Sam styled her hair.

Sam ordered, "Yeah. Hold still!"

Wendy listened. "Okay, okay, easy on the SilknShine."

Sam asked "How's Brad dealing without his boy?"

Wendy mentioned, "As just as bad as Freddie, you know those two will give in before the day ends. It's like breaking up Scooby and Shaggy."

"I know. I almost feel bad, but Mama plays to win." Sam agreed, referring to the bet she and Freddie made a short time ago.

Freddie called out from the bathroom, "So do I, Babe. So do I."

"We'll see." Sam responded, "You ready yet, Nub!"

"I've been ready." Freddie noted, "I just didn't want to barge in when you guys were getting dressed."

Sam said, holding a clip between her teeth, "Mmm, We're dressed. I just finished Wendy's hair."

Freddie walked out to where Sam and Wendy were at.

Wendy expressing after looking in the full-length mirror, and then headed out the door, "And I love it! I'm going to get Brad and we'll meet you there."

Freddie inquired, referring to his dapper look, "What do you think? Too nubbish?"

Just because they were in love and married, It doesn't mean Sam would ever stop teasing him. Though, she couldn't do that today anyhow, or she would lose their bet. There were some outfits that Freddie wore, which drove Sam gaga over him. It was that pair of t-shirt and jeans that hugged his body in all her favorite places, a nice suit or tuxedo that made him look like James Bond and a couple other things.

One of which he was currently wearing it was navy blue polo shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans. She eyed him critically, looking up and down at him.

Sam complimented truthfully, leaning in close to him, "You look like a bad boy. I like it."

"I remember a bad boy on the outside, but a good man at heart gets you going," Freddie gruffed in a low voice.

She noted, "Uh-huh, but we should go. No time to waste."

Sam grabbed her black coat. She and Freddie arrived to the England hotel banquet hall where their baby shower was being held. They had sliders, pheasant, mashed potatoes, with a bunch of appetizers, sides, and desserts. Throughout the day Freddie had the urge to sneak over to talk to Brad.

"Psst!" Brad whispered over by the food table.

Freddie mouthed with Sam in his arms, "I can't man."

"I'll distract her. Go to him." Wendy reassured with a roll of her eyes, "Hey Sam…"

Sam pulled away from dancing with her man as soon as Wendy called.

Freddie ran over to Brad.

Brad commented, annoyed, "Dude I can't believe your wife broke up the dynamic duo."

"I can't believe it either." Freddie pointed, looking at the cupcake with a frosted 'F', "Is that for me?" Brad probably made that one especially for Freddie.

"Freddie..." Brad trailed off with a smile, "Who else would it be for?"

Freddie took it from Brad as soon as he did. Sam chided, "Fredward Karl Benson. I know you just couldn't stay away."

"How you'd know? There's a bunch of people with you and Wendy." Brad gasped.

Freddie thought, "Unless…"

Wendy stepped out from behind Sam, "That's right boys. It was I, who tipped her off."

"You double-crosser!" Brad accused.

Wendy exclaimed agitatedly, "Hey!"

"But you know, I still love you." Brad proclaimed abruptly.

Sam teased, "Yeah calm it on down. Ya pansy!" She let out a gasp, regretting those words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"Ha!" Freddie yelled triumphantly, "I knew you couldn't do it either. You lost!"

"Uh… you did too Freddie." Wendy reminded, tapping him on the shoulder

Sam cheered, "Oh yeah, Whoo!"

"Truce? Let's compromise." Freddie pleaded, looking directly at his wife's baby blue eyes.

She nodded, "Okay. I guess I can sit through the trilogy with you."

Freddie promised, "And next weekend, I'll take you to the Gross Oddities museum. Just…remind me to bring a bucket."

"Deal." His wife agreed, planting a kiss on his cheek.

The baby shower's next few hours consisted of eating, dancing, chatting with friends, and games. The party was nearing its end. All that was left was to play one last very important game and to open gifts.

The four of them went to the center of the room, next to the tower of two hundred cupcakes, Sam and Brad baked about to speak to all their guests.

"Before we open gifts, I'm sure I speak for Brad, the Bensons, and myself when I say thank you to everyone, who came." Wendy started off, and passed the microphone off to her husband.

Brad continued, "We're so grateful to all our family and friends who helped us celebrate in welcome our two crazy kids."

Freddie leaned in and prompted, "But do you know which one of us the girls is having Caylee and which one is having Christopher? Hmm…do you?"

A string of No's and random guesses were heard throughout the banquet hall.

"Of course you don't Sam instructed, "How many of you had the cupcakes with lavender frosting on the inside?"

A group of people raised their hands.

"And how many of you had the cupcakes with the blue frosting?" Wendy added.

Another group of people raised their hands.

Sam hinted, "Alright, did any of you know notice the initials on the side?"

It was quite hysterical when people were frantically looking for leftover cupcakes.

Spencer shouted, "Sam and Freddie are having a boy!"

Echoed by Shane's, "Brad and Wendy are having a girl!"

"Congrats!" Wendy cheered, amused.

Brad continued, "You two figured it out first!"

Freddie apologized, "But you don't win anything, so sorry."

"I'm not." Sam offered her two cents, "Let the gift opening begin!"

The girls took turns opening gifts. They both got a supply of baby diapers, receiving blankets, little outfits, and toys for when the babies were older. All in all it was a great time and soon Christopher Fredward Benson and Caylee Jane Bennett would be born. Though the nurseries needed to be finished on both sides and Sam's twenty-third birthday was coming up. One wonders how that would go with these two crazy couples.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short filler chapter, which was semi-inspired by a Cory and Shawn bit from Boy Worlds. Next chapter is about the nursery and Sam's birthday, and an unexpected guest may show up. Remember the key word is **_**unexpected**_**. Hope you guys liked it and review!**


	11. Chapter 11:iJust Do

**Chapter Eleven:  
>iJust Do<strong>

* * *

><p>April was a busy month. In a couple days would be Sam's twenty-third birthday. If Dr. Bower was right about her early due date, little mister Christopher Fredward Benson would be born, by April 22nd, 2017, just a mere five days after his mother's birthday. However as of today, Freddie and Sam were currently working on the nursery and by working that means Sam lounging in the rocking chair, telling Freddie where to put stuff.<p>

"Okay, where do you want the dresser?" Freddie grunted as he lifted the dresser into his son's nursery.

Pointing a direction, Sam answered, "Right by the changing table"

Freddie placed it, where he was told.

"Check list, so we've got all of our bases covered." He ordered, looking to his wife.

She reassured, "We've got everything. The crib is against the side wall. The changing table is across from the crib, by the window with power, diapers, wipes, rash cream, and onesies. The dresser is next to that close by the closet. His playpen is folded underneath is by the rocking chair Christopher's car seat is in the closet and his teddy bear is in his crib right underneath his mobile."

"Good. I can't believe his mobile is spinning pieces of felt fried chicken. How in the world did you convince to get that?" Sam smirked, gesturing to him with a 'come hither' motion. Freddie made his way over to her

"Like this," Sam reminded, giving him a big kiss, pulling away, "Freddie, plu-lease. Don't let him be a nub. Please. Please."

"Right," Freddie laughed softly, helping Sam to her feet. "So, what do you think?"

His wife looked all around the room, which took about a month to finish.

"I like it." She stated finally, then complementing her man, "Good work."

It was their unused guest bedroom before, but now it was a nursery perfect for when they bring their little baby home. It was painted a light yellow with brown dark wood furniture. There was an animal jungle theme with cute smiling monkeys on a tree and an elephant lifting its trunk adorned on the walls. The furniture and the color scheme were just about the only say, Freddie had suggested, so it wasn't too nubbish according to Sam.

"Alright, you hungry?" He asked, wrapping his around her.

She scoffed, with her hands on her hips, "You've known me eleven years, and you _still_ have to ask. Feed me."

"Okay, okay. I'll heat up the spaghetti, you made last night." Freddie suggested, looking at her

They were walking down toward the kitchen, Sam suddenly stopped in her tracks on the last step. She pursed her lips a little and turned to Freddie.

"Baby?" Sam thought out loud, "You've got Christopher's highchair all set up, right?"

Freddie pointed out, "Figures you'd worry more about that than the nursery, we've had that even before the diaper supply."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Freddie smiled at that and nuked some of Sam's leftover spaghetti once they got in the kitchen. He portioned it out for both of them. Sam decided to cut up some pieces of basil as a garnish, reminded of her days in culinary school. She also got out the Parmesan cheese shaker.

"Wait." His wife ordered, before Freddie ate, she sprinkled bits of basil and cheese, "Now, you can eat."

Twirling some spaghetti on his fork her husband couldn't help, but notice the amount of Parmesan cheese Sam poured on her plate. He rubbed her arm to get her attention. Her eyes flickered up at him with a direct, angry glare. She knew what he was about to say and here it came…

"Uh…are you sure you want to eat _that much _cheese?" He questioned as if he were reprimanding her eating habits.

She always shot back with this reply along with a mouthful of food, "What are you, the cheese keeper?"

"Oh! I knew you were going to bring that up." Freddie exclaimed loudly.

Sam pointed out, "Well, it was our second worst date ever."

"Wait?" He asked with a confused look on his face, "What was our worst date ever?"

"No y'all need the couples' cup." Sam remembered, trying to do an impression of T-Bo.

"Yeah that was pretty bad." Freddie though, but pointed out, "You've been doing great."

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Let me remind you, I've watched what I've been eating and portion sizes for the past nine months, which is why I've only gained thirty pounds. And now you're telling I can't have some extra cheese." She ranted madly.

"No. I just don't think eating like that is healthy for you or the baby. It can cause heart, cholesterol, weight…." Freddie started to explain.

Sam accused out of nowhere, "Oh, so now you think I'm fat?"

With Christopher, being her first pregnancy, it was fairly easy other than occasional aches and pains along with morning sickness. She actually listened to her doctor to ensure the health of their son. She watched what she ate and had what she wanted in moderation. Some women think "Oh I'm pregnant. Let's eat whatever I want." That was Sam's philosophy before baby, but as she was becoming a mom and after learning what goes into her food in culinary school. Sam changed her perspective, gaining healthier habits. However, sometimes throughout these last four months, the mood swings were definitely a bigger issue.

"I didn't say that! Sam, don't put words in my mo…" He began to proclaim defensively, stopping short when seeing his wife's eyes well up with tears and her lip quiver.

She squeaked out irrationally, tears falling down, "You do think I'm fat. I feel so huge and uncomfortable and all I wanted was some cheese, Freddie!"

Freddie moved over to his wife, who was sniffling and crying. He let out a sigh, knowing it was the hormones making her this worked up and knelt down after pulling her chair out the side.

"Baby, stop! I don't think you're fat." Freddie clarified, wiping her face with a napkin, and trying to make her laugh "You know, I have issues with cheese. It's a problem of mine."

Sam finally stopped crying and laughed, "I know what's wrong with you? Ugh… what's wrong with me? Crying like a damn daffodil. I hate feeling like this. It's like I have no control of my own body or my feelings."

Her husband reminded, "Your hormones are all out of whack. You know I'll always be there to make you feel better."

She inquired, "Mmm you always do, but can we finish eating now? The food's probably cold again."

Freddie nodded. Sam got up to reheat the food and sat back down once it was done. Before she scarfed it up Sam gave Freddie a look that read "Are you going to say something?" He glanced back at her as if to reply "No." Over the years, Sam and Freddie learned each others' body language when it came to anything. They could communicate to one another without saying a single word. They enjoyed the rest of their lunch in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was more peaceful and relaxing. That was because they simply liked being together while stealing happy glances and sweet touches.

Though as they were doing dishes, Freddie was glad he wasn't taking Sam to a restaurant. But he did have something planned for his birthday girl.

A couple days later, it was April 17th. Sam's birthday and of course her twin sister Melanie's too. It was around 6AM when Freddie woke up to the quiet buzz from the alarm on his phone. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and washed his face

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes." He whispered to himself, going over his breakfast plan.

"Mmm… Freddie." She murmured sleepily, "It's not even light out yet. What are you doing up?"

"I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, Babe." Freddie said while stroking from her forehead, down to the tip of her nose. That gesture always made Sam feel relaxed and sleepy because the motion of it caused her to blink repeatedly. Eventually it made her eyelids grow heavy and she fell right back to sleep. "Worked like a charm."

A short while Sam woke up once again to the aroma of bacon. Sam walked down to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to all this, you know." Sam commented with a yawn.

Freddie reminded, "I know, but it's your birthday, Sam. Besides aren't you the one that said birthdays are meant to be special."

"Oh, now you listen to me, huh?" She scoffed, before she starting eating, "I'm pregnant not dead."

"Well, obviously." He countered, "Besides you're due soon. I still think the doctor's wrong. I think you'll be up to full term and deliver on May 6th."

"Wanna bet? I say April 22nd. Mama knows her body, Fredward." Sam challenged. Her husband refused with a shake of his head.

"No, no more bets." He sat looking at his itinerary. Sam smirked, feeling full.

"Because you know you'll lose." She teased in a sing-song voice, "Wash this for me. Would you?"

"Pl…" Freddie started, sounding out the word. She rolled her eyes.

Sam sighed, sounding very much like a former friend, whom shall not be named, "Please for me."

"Okay." He said, grabbing her dish along with his and washing it, "See, now politeness is sweet and you will get a treat."

"Ah! You sound like your mother. Never do that." Sam complained with a grab of his shoulders and a grimace.

Freddie apologized, "Sorry, babe it's ingrained in me."

"You see that's why we got the chip taken out when we started living together." His wife remembered.

He laughed "And my mom was convinced you want to reprogram me like a robot."

"I sort of did." She pointed out, "But you're still my sane lovable, Nub."

He got back to the subject at hand, grabbing a piece of paper, "Cute, but we've got stuff to do. I've got all planned out on this birthday itinerary."

"Is that it?" Sam asked, pointing to the paper in his hand.

Freddie answered curiously, "Yes why?" Sam plucked the paper out of his hands, and tore it in half. "Sam!" Freddie said, agitatedly.

"Freddie, you know I love you. Right?" She began to say.

Freddie looked at her, wondering where she was going with this. "Yes."

Sam sighed, folding her arms. "For all the years that I've known you, would it kill you to be a little spontaneous? Don't plan, just do."

He replied with a question, "Just do? Is that what you want?"

"Yep," she answered simply with a hopeful smile.

Freddie suggested, "Well then how 'bout we go to the movies and see where the day takes us?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sam agreed.

He remarked, teasing her, "Huh? I thought you didn't want to have a plan."

"Oh you know what I mean, Freddie." She responded, lightly smacking him on the chest.

Sam and Freddie spent the morning seeing a new horror flick, Sam had been raving about for weeks. In the home stretch of Sam's birthday, there a special surprise waiting for her. Even though, he wasn't supposed to plan and just do. Freddie drove to this particular spot.

"Know where we are?" Freddie asked, looking to Sam.

"No." Sam said, confused as to why Freddie had this big grin on his face.

He got out of the car and opened Sam's door for her. She finally noticed the sign and smiled at Freddie. It read Seattle Botanical Garden. Now, usually Sam wasn't the type of woman to get all happy over a bunch of candy and whatnot. But she did have a weakness for the outdoors and flowers.

He announced, "Surprise, happy birthday Babe."

She hugged him as close as she could, closed her eyes and relaxed in her husband's arm as a way of saying thank you without actually saying it. He kissed her forehead, rubbed small circles on her lower back. Then he grabbed her and they started walking. They looked at all these different types of flowers surrounding them and even some rare ones in a green house. The couple took a quick rest on a cement bench near a patch of marigolds.

"You getting tired there, Ol' man Freddie?" She joked with a laugh.

Freddie denied, letting out a deep breath, "Nope. I was just concerned for you. You're the pregnant one."

As the sun was setting and as cliché as this was, Sam proclaimed, "Kiss me."

"You got it." Freddie obliged, his hands placed on her back. He leaned in closer, closed his eyes. Sam met him halfway and just as she was about to close her eyes and kiss him. She saw someone she never wanted to see again.

She gasped out, "Oh my God."

Instantly Freddie opened his eyes and asked, "What? Are you okay? Is the baby alright?"

"Yeah we're fine." Sam said hesitantly, "Um…maybe we should go now."

The man she saw was her father, Michael Puckett, watering another flower patch. She was really young when he left, but Sam still remembered his face, though it was a little more wrinkled and his hair had this patch of gray. Michael had walked up to them before they could get up to leave.

"Melanie?" He asked, noticing Sam's girly attire. Her style had changed quite a bit as time had progressed. After all these years Michael remembered that even as toddlers. His twin girls were very different. Sam was the tomboy, whereas, Melanie was more girly.

"Is that who I think it is?" Freddie wondered, recalling a couple old family photos Melanie had found of her, their father, and Sam.

Sam huffed, "Yeah, Michael Vincent Puckett, my so-called father."

"Sam, maybe we could talk and let me explain…" Michael trailed off.

Sam shot Freddie a distraught look that read, "I can't do this."

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand pulling her to her feet. He said one thing to Sam's father, "Just leave."

"You must be her...boyfriend." Michael thought.

"No, unlike you and Mom I actually got married before I got knocked up, And unlike_ you_ Freddie's a good guy, " Sam insulted.

"Fair enough. Look, can I just explain…" Michael asked, pleading with his daughter.

Freddie snorted, "I think it's a little too late for that. If you're not going to leave, then we'll just go." He tried to lead Sam to this nearby they had on the vicinity of the botanical garden.

"Hold up, Baby." Sam responded, pulling Freddie back. She looked at her father straight in the eyes, "Pretend you never saw me. It's not like you cared enough anyway. Don't come near me, or my husband or my family ever again."

Before Michael could say anything else Sam led Freddie to _Las Rosas Bar & Grill_. Sam asked for a booth.

"If you want we could get something to go. Then we could go home and talk." Freddie whispered in Sam's ear, rubbing her back comfortingly. He knew seeing her father, put her on edge.

"No!" She protested in hushed voice, "We're already here."

He mentioned, "I know how difficult that had to be for you."

Sam stated, annoyed, "What? Let's just forget that, okay? I just wanna remember the good parts of my birthday."

"But, Baby…" Freddie persisted.

Grabbing his arms, she leaned in closer and asked, "Freddie please! Look there's two last things I want for my birthday, steak, and a nice, romantic dinner with my man. Will you give me that tonight?"

"I'll give you whatever you want, Samantha." He promised.

About ten minutes later they were seated to a booth and half an hour after that they were through with dinner. Sam had gotten the steak she wanted and the romantic night with her man.

"Hey," Sam said getting Freddie's attention, "I love you."

"Mmm…I love you too." Freddie mused, wrapping his arm around.

"You full?" His wife questioned, looking at his empty plate.

He nodded, "Yeah, what about you?"

"Hmm, no. I'm thinking of getting some dessert and what's a birthday without cake?" Sam pondered.

"Of course." Her husband smirked, then politely called over a waitress, "Excuse me, ma'am."

The waitress looked in Freddie and Sam's direction and walked over to them.

"Yes, Sir. Are you folks all done here?" The waitress asked

Sam said, "Yes."

"Would you like to look at our dessert menu?" The waitress questioned.

"Well do you sell strawberry shortcake? It's her birthday and I have a feeling she might like that." Freddie inquired, looking over at Sam briefly. He remembered that, Sam happened to love strawberry shortcake.

"We do." The waitress said, "I'll bring that back to you guys in a bit."

"You Nub, you remembered," Sam said, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Ha-ha. You know, only you can insult and compliment me at the same time, Sam." Freddie added, "How's the baby?"

Sam commented, "You know it feels like he's getting lower and lower week after week." She grabbed Freddie's hand and placed it on the lowest part of her belly.

"Yeah that's supposed to happen. He's ready to come out soon, Mama." Freddie pointed out.

She continued, "And whenever he does. We'll be ready."

They smiled at each other and soon Sam's slice of strawberry shortcake had been brought to the table.

"Sam, look." He said, pointing to a rather large slice of strawberry shortcake with one lit candle on top.

"Happy birthday, ma'am." The waitress said as she was setting it on the table.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't expect to be that big." Sam proclaimed, eyeing the cake.

Freddie commented smugly, "Huh? I remember the first time, you said that to me."

"Enjoy," The waitress said awkwardly, handing them the bill.

Sam quickly blew out the candle after Freddie sang her happy birthday.

"Baby." She laughed, "You made that waitress really uncomfortable. She was like 'enjoy'. Nice work."

She high-fived Freddie and finished majority of her slice of cake. Freddie paid the bill.

"Did you have a good birthday, Babe?" He asked as they were walking out of the restaurant.

"Mmhmm it was almost perfect." Sam answered.

"Almost?" Freddie wondered, "What am I forgetting something?"

"Mmm take me home and find out, Baby." She huskily whispered in his ear, as they got to the car.

"Oh," he breathed, getting what she meant, "It's a wonder you haven't gone into labor yet."

"You complaining? I thought that's why you wanted us to have 'alone time' only once a week," Sam pointed it out.

"Nope. Anymore and it can get addicting. While I love it, I can show you I love you in ways for more than just your body. But you know I can do both tonight." Freddie reminded.

"And that's what I love about you. Even though you schedule _everything _in our lives, it actually helps." Sam noted.

Freddie stated, "I love that you know there's a method to my madness."

"Mmhmm Wendy and I need to go there again sometime." She laughed.

He gruffed, "Babe, you are killing me. No Wendy talk. I just wanted it to be you and me tonight."

"Oh now who wants me all to himself, tonight." Sam teased, patting his leg.

"Yeah, yeah." Freddie grumbled.

Sam's birthday ended with a bang. The days passed. All the while her Braxton Hicks contractions grew more frequent. Sure enough on the 22nd while Sam was sitting on the toilet. Sam used the toilet and she had to keep sitting there. She looked down.

"Oh that's definitely not pee. Freddie it's time." She commented

He asked, shutting off the water, "Time for what?"

"To have the baby, you Nub!"

Freddie ranted nervously, walking out of the bathroom without a stitch on, "Okay. We need to get your overnight bag. We need to get to the birthing center."

"Baby, put some clothes on first!" She called.

They got themselves ready to go. Freddie drove to the birthing center with Sam in the backseat. She definitely started feeling the contractions come on and they put Sam and Freddie in a room as fast as possible. They'd decided in Sam's last trimester to do a water birth. Sam and Freddie were both excited, but the medical staff would definitely have their hands full with Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's chapter eleven. Semi-inspired by when I was into my **_**Newlyweds: Nick & Jessica **_**phase. I noticed as I was reading my previous chapter, I elude to Sam and Freddie having sex a lot. **

**It's like not they do it **_**everyday**_**. (Though in the world of Fanfiction. That's not a problem for some. Just trying to keep realistic as possible.) Apart from the fact, Freddie and Sam have their dream jobs and are financially stable. As you learned Freddie likes to schedule **_**everything.**_**I always thought of Sam to take more of a male perspective when it came to sex. Freddie is more like the person, who would say, "Let's not ruin a great thing." He's more the type of guy that's wants to make things romantic and special.**

**Next up is Baby Christopher. It gets a little graphic, because it describes the birth in some detail. But it'll still be sweet, story-driven, and not going to go too overboard on describing Christopher's birth in **_**every **_**aspect. Chapter 12 is inspired by my oldest daughter Sophia, which is why Sam is having a water birth. All that's left to say is hope you enjoyed it. Read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12:iOh Baby

**Chapter Twelve:**

**iOh Baby**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Someone we've all been waiting for has finally arrived.**

* * *

><p>Dr. Bower had suggested water birth in Sam's last trimester and recommended that they go to a birthing center. Throughout this process they met the perfect midwife, Maggie. She was very respectful like Freddie and looked a lot like Sam. Once they got to a birthing center, Sam and Freddie were placed in a room. Freddie helped Sam get into the hospital bed. Maggie took a little look see to check on how far along into labor to Sam was.<p>

"So, how long ago did your contractions start?" Maggie asked.

Freddie answered, "About a half hour. I've been timing them since we've got here. They're pretty far apart."

Sam added, feeling a contraction, "Ooh! There's one now."

"And her water broke beforehand, right? Nothing seemed irregular." Maggie wondered, looking over to Freddie.

"Right, so…" Freddie paused, "Before we get into her into the tub..."

"Just stay as calm as possible and we'll get her in when she's dilated seven centimeters." Maggie noted.

"How long with be?" Sam inquired, remembering once that her mother mentioned to her that she was in labor over thirteen hours.

Maggie shrugged, "It all depends on Baby Christopher, Mama. I'll be back in here to check on you in a little bit."

"Baby, you doing okay?" He asked.

She replied, "Just nervous. Today's the day. Are you gonna stay right here where I need you?"

"Not going anywhere. I promise." Her husband proclaimed.

Hours passed. There was an odd calm the day of their son's birth. Sam's contractions were so far apart. She actually fell asleep at one point, which was good, considering she would need the rest. As time went by the contractions grew stronger.

"Oh Freddie!" His wife groaned, reaching for his hand, "Baby, help me get up!"

"What? What is it?" Freddie mumbled sleepily, lounging in a chair.

"Grab the exercise ball." Sam instructed.

He teased, grabbing the exercise ball and setting it by the side of the bed, "And you said this was stupid."

"Now's not the time to be teasing me, Benson!" She growled in annoyance while grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"I'm sorry. Ready Five…Four..Three..Two…" Freddie said, his hands going up in defense. He then helped his wife to sit at the side of the bed and guided her down gently as she squat down onto the blue exercise ball.

Sam leaned forward feeling some discomfort. In between breaths, she moaned pitifully, "Ow! Oh my God. My back feels likes it's on fire, Freddie!"

Freddie knelt down in front of her, rubbing her lower back, "I know, it's okay. It's okay. I'll do whatever I can. Relax."

She wanted to make a snappy comeback. Sam was tired of everyone telling her to just breathe and relax, but she was in far too a great detail of pain to respond. A few minutes went by as Sam let out rhythmic breaths and occasional whimpers before the immense pain of contractions stopped for the time being. All Freddie could do was hold her hand, rub her back, or whisper in her ear to try and soothe his hurting wife.

Maggie came back in after some time to check on her patient. The first time she came back in Sam was four centimeters dilated and the next moments on it became five, five and a half, six, and they were hoping to get to seven centimeters as the day turned into night.

Maggie announced, "Okay let's have another check to see if your cervix is dilated enough to get in the tub."

"It'd better be. Mama's feeling the pain now." Sam gasped, grabbing the sides of the hospital bed.

Maggie checked what was going on underneath Sam's hospital gown.

"Well, what do you see Maggie?" Freddie wondered

Maggie ordered, "Okay Mama, you are seven and a half centimeters. Let's get things ready to go." She handed Freddie his wetsuit and Sam a black bikini top. Some men like to get right in there with them, but Sam preferred that Freddie stay on the sidelines. However she wanted him to still sit close by just in case

"You need some help getting into that Sam?" Her husband offered.

She nodded and he helped her slip out of her hospital gown and into that top while their midwife had some strong male nurses bring in the birthing tub. Maggie filled it with water and heated it, waiting for the water to come up to the right temperature.

Their midwife sighed, eyeing the thermometer after sticking it on the warm water, "Perfect". Sam and Freddie walked over to the birthing tub.

Sam grunted as she stepped into the birthing tub, feeling a rather painful contraction, "Oh God!"

She clutched Freddie's arms, as he put some pressure when he rubbed her back once more. Then he gently helped her sit down into the water. Freddie sat at the edge of the tub with his legs in the water behind Sam. The warmth of the water was a relief, despite the uncomfortable way she had to sit in it. Maggie grabbed a different thermometer and Freddie was about to move away from Sam for just a second.

"No, no, you can stay there, Freddie." Maggie insisted, sticking the thermometer in Sam's mouth.

"Oh, okay." Freddie commented with a laugh, "I wasn't sure where you were sticking that."

After Maggie pulled the thermometer out of Sam's mouth she taunted, "You nub, even I know that you have to take a baby's temperature like that."

"I know that." He pointed out, "But I thought she was going to check the water again."

Maggie checked the baby's heartbeat, which was excellent. Now it was more of a waiting game until Sam was ready to push. Warm water subsides some of the pain of labor, and that put both Sam and Freddie at ease. Sam would feel some intense contractions throughout labor.

"Ooh Ow!" She moaned

He assured, "Easy, easy I got you." Freddie kissed the side of Sam's neck to comfort her. They went through a couple more hours of this.

At one point, Freddie moved away from Sam and pulled out his camera.

Her husband called over to her, "Hey Sam, say hi Mama."

Sam smiled tensely. "Hi Buddy it's Mama. I love you. I hate you. I hate so much right now, Freddie." She voiced in a monotone, agitated sentiment to camera.

"Alright looks like Daddy has to edit that last part out, Christopher." Freddie announced brightly off-camera.

Sam protested, "Dude, I've said before, I don't want this on video. C'mon what woman wants to see a video remembering the pain of pushing a baby out of her vagina."

"Alright." He sighed in defeat, turning the video camera off.

"Good." She smirked, and then pleaded, "Please, baby just stay right here, where I need you."

About five minutes later Maggie came back as Sam was clearly ready for this baby to be born as Sam could feel him move. She was letting out rhythmic breaths like the ones she learned in Lamaze with Freddie. It actually did help her.

"Hi Maggie," Freddie greeted.

"Hey guys, how are we feeling?" Maggie asked, after checking the baby's heartbeat. They both smiled, but they were exhausted."Sam, do you want me to check if your cervix is fully dilated right now?"

Sam responded, "Okay, do it."

Maggie checked Sam down below. She was fully dilated. Soon it would be time to start pushing. Sam was grunting and trying to push, bearing down. Freddie was behind her, holding her leg way over to the side.

Sam groaned in between breathing and pushing, "Oh…Oh…Ooh.. Oh God!"

"Ready baby. You're doing great. That was a good one." Freddie coached, sitting behind her.

They could actually see the baby crowning despite the blood and release of other bodily fluids.

"He's getting there. Okay, see there's his head… You can feel it It's okay, Sam. Move your hand down and push him out nice and easy." Maggie assured, and placed Sam's hand down delicately on the baby's head.

"Alright, there we go. One more, Sam, just keep pushing, and breathe." He commented excitedly but trying to keep Sam calm as she attempted to keep pushing the baby out.

Sam let out more of a scream than a groan, when she made the final push, "Okay…Ooh… Ooh Ooh!… Aaah!"

Christopher was now born and in the water for a few mere seconds.

Maggie instructed, "Mama or Daddy lift him up out of the water."

Freddie helped lift his son up and placed him on Sam's chest, "Hold on. The umbilical cord's wrapped around his neck." They were worried there for a second, but Freddie quickly removed it. Their son let out these little cries and coughs. Sam and Freddie parental instincts instantly kicked in as they both gently patted his back.

"Oh my God." Sam sighed, smiling and looking at her son, "So, that's what you look like, huh kid?"

"His vitals look excellent," Maggie mentioned, checking him over as best she could.

Holding Sam in his arms as she held the baby Freddie commented, "Look, he's looking at you, Babe."

"Well, you know your Mama already and that guy's behind me is your Daddy. And I love you both, so much." She cooed letting her voice falter into a soft whisper.

"I love you too Sam and you too, little man." Her husband replied back in a tone of voice that sounded evident to how proud and truly blessed he was.

Eventually Freddie cut the cord. Everyone was all cleaned up and taken care of. Their son was finally here and he was the perfect combination of Freddie and Sam. He had a nice amount of straight blonde hair and blue eyes (for now). Sam suspected Christopher's eyes would change to those big brown eyes Freddie has when he was a little older. He weighed in at a healthy seven pounds, one ounce and was twenty-one inches. If Christopher Fredward Benson was anything like his mother and father. He would be a handful of trouble, but he'd still have that boyish. Sam and Freddie would have to wait and see. For now they were happy, exhausted, and learning to adjust to the early days of parenthood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (2): Sorry this chapter's extremely short, but I can't update this weekend. I'd thought I'd publish this one early instead of having you guys wait another week. Christopher's finally here.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCONTINUED: I have no time or enough space on my computer to write this story or any more stories<br>**


End file.
